A Father's Embrace
by Fire Daughter
Summary: A Prophecy with the key to end all War, or be the catalyst for the Apocalypse, will determine the fate of our beloved Trio and their comrades. But...to what end and at what cost...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione POV**

I had just turned seventeen at the beginning of my seventh year; my last year of childhood with my two best friends, Ron and Harry. Those, except for Dumbledore, who knew I had used a Time turner in my third year thought I would have been older. Well, they are partly correct. I am older, but I had just turned ten my first year of school. Only Dumbledore, and possibly McGonagall, knew I should only be sixteen.

The beginning of the summer began like any other. My mum and I went to have my uniform top replaced, my robes needed to be taken down a bit, and I needed new robes for graduation. My dad came with us to Diagon Alley so I could buy my books and supplies.

I received an owl from Dumbledore a few days before hand. He asked that I come to Headquarters a few weeks before the others arrived. He had some new information that concerned my family. Albus, as he asked me to call him, advised me to bring my parents. When we finished shopping, we were supposed to meet four Order members at the Leaky Cauldron. They were going to bring my parents and some of their possessions to Headquarters.

"Hermione dear, I think we should head over to the Leaky Cauldron. Your father looks like he needs to sit down," I paused in mid-step to glance back at my mum, Emma, as she looked back at my dad, Edward, with a small grin on her lips. "He definitely looks ready for a drink."

My dad stopped and looked at us both as I went to him to help with his load. As I reached forward to take my bag of books, we heard a scream. When I looked towards the sound, I saw an image that plagued my dreams since third year. Dementors and Death Eaters came strolling down the Alley, hexing people as they passed.

I shoved my parents into the entryway of the Leaky Cauldron and I began firing various stunning and binding spells as I alerted the Aurors office by way of a charmed medallion around my neck. I took my proficiency to use magic outside of school a month ago to be sure my parents were protected. I was too preoccupied to notice the Dementors and Death Eaters who had snuck around my defenses. Even though I never had a chance to deflect the Crucio, I was able to stun all three Death Eaters. Having had successfully bound them, I turned to deal with the Dementors.

They were more difficult to handle. I could already feel the pull of their power. With one last burst of energy, I called forth my happiest memory; Albus's letter outlining the power to end Voldemort once and for all, with a little extra something I love. My Patronus, a silvery white cougar shot forward and chased away both Dementors. As I looked around, I noticed numerous Aurors and other wizards binding and arresting the Death Eaters. They were not unmasked as that would caused an uproar. I surveyed the destruction around me, and found there were not as many casualties as I would have thought. No deaths, which I thought was new, and I seemed to be the only one seriously injured.

I didn't even realize this fact until Alastor Moody came up to me with two Aurors and three Order members in tow. Remus Lupin and Arthur and Charlie Weasley followed Moody.

"Well lassie, those lessons of yours have paid off," not typically one to give praise, Moody had a special place in his grizzled heart for me. He had me trained harder and longer than anyone else. All knew what would happen to me if I were captured and Moody would die before he let that happen, "but I see you took a few hits. Bit off more than you could chew, did ya?"

As he gestured for Remus and Charlie to come forward, Remus with the chocolate and Charlie to catch me if I fell, a voice behind me called, "If you call fighting two Dementors and ten or more Death Eaters, under the Crucio, single handedly, biting off more than she could chew, then yes, you would be correct." The smiling, dust and sweat covered faces of Kingsley, Tonks, and Mr. Ollivander came over. Tonks, not realizing the extent of my injuries, slung her arm around my shoulders. It seemed my Death Eater friends let a few cutting and burning hexes fly. The pain created by the pressure on my shoulders caused my already unsteady legs to give out.

"Whoa there, little miss. This isn't a good place to sit. Can you walk?" The dancing eyes of Charlie Weasley were tinged with concern as he looked to mine for verification.

"Yeah, I think so." Famous last words on my part, for as soon as he let go, my legs gave out again. Remus broke away from Tonks as Charlie reached for me. Since Charlie already had a hand on me, he caught me before I hit the ground. I told everyone I could walk so long as someone held me up, but Moody, in his innate wisdom, told me Charlie might as well carry me. We would go faster that way.

"We want to see our daughter, sir. Where is she?" My dad had his hand on my mum's shoulder, keeping her from striking out at the short, pudgy man standing before her. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic was under investigation by the Wizengamot. Elections for a new one were under way, and surprisingly enough Arthur was doing great in the wizarding polls. He had received the support of the Half bloods and Muggle-borns and even some of the Purebloods.

I had Charlie set me down so as not to alarm my parents anymore than necessary. Arthur walked in front with Alastor to his right as Charlie and I followed. Tonks and Kingsley had to return to what they were doing, but Remus followed behind us. He kept steady healing spells working over my back. Remus and I had become the official healers of the Order. He kept going over one area, in particular, and I had to halt our procession to ask him to stop.

"Hermione, your wounds are more severe than others I have seen. It's a surprise you can walk at all. You have to stop. If you don't, you'll kill yourself!" As his hand enclosed on my upper left arm he noticed my gasp of pain and the wetness upon my arm, and removed my outer shirt. After wiping away the blood, he inspected the fang marks on my swollen arm. "When did this happen? Why didn't you say anything?" Remus demanded. Alastor, Arthur and Charlie stopped and looked back at us at Remus's outburst. Unaware of my plight, my mother was still yelling at Fudge. Many witches and wizards passed by, amusement clear on their faces. I glanced over to see my dad standing behind my mother with a gaggle of redheaded Weasleys and a boy with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Harry!" My shriek caused my parents to look for its source as I launched myself at Harry, looking for Ron in the process. As was tradition, I was enveloped into a "Hermione Sandwich". As per what would usually happen, we toppled over and landed in a heap of tangled limbs with me on the bottom.

The delighted chuckles of my father and protectors and the bright laugh of my mum broke through our excited chatter. We looked up to see a gathering around us. I looked at my boys, but they didn't have a mark on them. Luckily, they had met up with my parents before the fight became too severe. Looking from the amused faces of our friends and family to the faces of my two best friends I, unbelievingly and really unlike me, began to cry. Rivulets of burning tears, laden with fear, doubt and uncertainty flowed down my cheeks unchecked. I buried my face in their shoulders and silently sobbed as Remus and Moody helped us stand. Remus, with a warm hand at the base of my neck, whispered, "It's going to be all right." Next thing I knew, my world had gone black.


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Original Characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione POV**

I woke up later to find myself burning with unimaginable pain and a room full of people, two of which were sleeping on either side of me. Looking down at my stomach, I saw Harry's hand over my left and Ron's hand over my right. Trailing my gaze beyond them I saw my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on one side, and Fred, George, Bill and Ginny on the other. At the foot of the bed I saw Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall and Dumbledore, except Dumbledore was the only one awake. He winked at me and returned to the study of an ancient scroll, possibly the one he wanted my help with. Hearing hushed voices, I looked to the far corner of the room and saw a huddle of somber wizards. Charlie, Moody, Remus and Snape stood in a circle talking.

Gently disentangling myself from my nest and treading silently across the floor, I moved to stand between Remus and Moody. Remus continued talking as he pulled me in close for a hug, subconsciously checking for more injuries. The lashes from the stinging hexes were healing nicely, but the after effects from the Crucio were hard to disguise from four men who saw the hex used far too often. Severus Snape passed me a vial full of a sapphire blue liquid, which I recognized. Snape and I collaborated to find an elixir to administer to those afflicted with the Curse. I took the vial and drank the solution without comment. As a side effect of the potion, my eyes grew heavy with drowsiness. Feeling the potion take over, Remus easily swung me up in his arms and we made our way to the Black family library. Both Remus and Moody understood my need for discussing the day's events.

Snape, being the last to enter the library, locked and sealed the room. Setting me down on the comfortably worn couch, Remus settled my head on the pillow on his lap so he could massage my temples knowing it would eventually lull me to sleep. Levitating two armchairs closer to the fire and conjuring a blanket for me, Snape and Moody sat as Charlie passed snifters of Firewhiskey and settled himself at my feet, cradling my legs in his lap.

Being surrounded by these four men dedicated to protecting my life, added to the warmth of the blanket Mrs. Weasley made for my seventeenth birthday, gave me a feeling of immense safety. I knew, in my heart, that with even one of these men, even Snape, at my side I would be safe. As they all looked to one another in silent communication, I wondered who would be the first to begin. As I watched Remus try to avoid my gaze, I reached over to clasp his hand. Presenting me with a weary smile he sighed and began with, "Where to begin?"

Cheekily I replied, "Well, it wouldn't make much sense to start in the middle, does it? So… how about we start at the beginning. You never know, it might actually get us somewhere." Amused chuckles and a warmly muttered, "Impertinent," met my ears as I saw the life come back into Remus's eyes. Looking around the room once more, I saw the worry return to his features. Trying to move into a sitting position was fruitless, so I contented myself with moving onto my back and gazing up at the ceiling. The cracks began to waver in and out of focus and I knew I was about to be hit with the worst of the Cruciatus aftershocks.

With tears dripping down my face, I curled into as tight a ball as possible while trying to concentrate on my breathing as my muscles tensed. Remus held my head as Snape and Charlie forced my mouth open long enough to pour a double dose of the potion down my throat. With the potion working through my system, I began to relax. My body uncurled further and I looked across the room to see Moody standing sentinel, the eternal being who would let nothing happen to his charge. My hold on Remus didn't loosen until he chuckled and explained, "My arm and lap are beginning to fall asleep. You'll have to use Charlie as a pillow." He proceeded to turn me towards Charlie and I felt his warm arms surround me keeping me safe. With my head on his chest, the last words I heard were,

"When should we tell her?" and, "Sleep well little one. We will always keep you safe."

I wanted to ask, 'Tell me what?', but the potion was already making its way through my system. As my world went black, I knew these men had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Original Characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 3**

Severus POV

Three of the five occupants of the Black family library left the room to speak in private. Our small group ventured silently into the kitchen to talk. Not bothering to use magic, Remus wandered over to the kettle to brew tea. Moody and I settled ourselves down and waited.

"Who knows of what we have found?" Moody asked, his eye darting around the room. "Did Dumbledore tell the girl's parents?" He fell silent and watched as Remus lowered himself into a chair.

Staring into his tea, he answered, "No, they don't know yet. Ugh, they don't know their daughter is the Key to destroying evil, not just for this generation but also for all generations to come. Besides, only six of us know, Albus and Kingsley included. Harry isn't the only one with a Prophecy. Luckily, we are the only ones who know about this one." Remus settled himself back to drink his tea, hoping the calming draught would soon take effect. Remus was hoping to keep watch over Hermione.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said only six of us know. It would have to be seven including the person who divined the Prophecy…wouldn't it?" I leaned towards the weary professor. Remus was reinstated as DADA professor this past year. He and Tonks were in the middle of planning their wedding, with Hermione as maid of honor and Bill as best man. He had petitioned for Remus to get his job back, and was friends with Tonks in school.

"Yes, if she who divined it was not already one of us. Thankfully, or sadly, however you wish to think, this person does not remember." He looked on with a bemused expression at Moody and me as though waiting for us to make the connection. He watched as realization dawned first on my face followed closely by Moody.

"You mean to tell us, Hermione Granger divined her own Prophecy? Does she know this?" I waited impatiently as Remus took a sip of his tea before he responded.

"Yes, and most certainly, no. Well, she knows about the divining, but not about the Prophecy. I blocked the memory as soon as it happened. It's behind a locked door in her mind, which will be opened when the time has come." With that, he finished his tea and stood to relieve Charlie of his charge. "I bid you gentlemen goodnight. I'm going to stay with Hermione and hopefully get some sleep. I can't seem to do that if she's too far away." Remus left Moody and I alone to talk.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Remus POV

The occupants of the Black family library lay in slumber. Only the occasional whimper followed by nonsensical mutterings broke the silence. As the two dreamed, I crept in to stand as a silent guard. Knowing what dreams this curse often caused, I thought it best to stay with Charlie and Hermione throughout the night. Knowing at some point Charlie would need to leave, I wanted to stay in the room and wait for Severus or Alastor to act as my relief. Moving far enough away so as not to disturb them, I settled myself comfortably in the hopes of deciphering more of the Prophecy. Albus and I already knew the Prophecy contained Voldemort's destruction and Hermione was the one to hold the Key, but we did not know how or why.

The night wore on as the occupants of the house were in their own worlds; Myself in a world full of prophecy and fate, Charlie in a world of hope, occasionally disrupted by the woman in his arms, and Hermione in a world of pain, death and despair in which she could not escape. Using a softly uttered, Legilimens, I looked to she her dreams. I winced at what I saw; She was in a world where Voldemort won. She saw this world before, when she was in muggle primary school. 1938 Nazi Germany…Images of hundreds of thousands of men, women and children behind barbed wire fences. She saw the faces of her friends and family, even the faces of those who fought in the war against Voldemort. Eventually her whimpers turned to soft moans of pain and then progressed into cries of fear, pain and despair.

These cries, and the feel of the once slumbering witch in his arms fighting an invisible captor, broke the once sound slumber of Charlie Weasley. His attempts at keeping her from harming herself caused the two to fall to the floor, summoning the arrival of Snape and Moody. I was busy trying to untangle the two.

"Hermione…wake up, little one. For Merlin's sake, wake up!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Hermione POV

The sound of my beloved mentor's voice broke through fog I was entangled in. Willing myself to listen to the voice and open my eyes, I saw the faces of my comrades. The expressions of shock, worry and relief at my awakened state crumbled the wall of my fears once more. Knowing the expression of futility all too well, it was Severus who came to my aid once more.

"Remus, Charlie…why don't you both get some sleep. Alastor and I shall keep vigil this time." Not waiting for an answer, Alastor began shoving the afore mentioned men out the door. Pulling another vial of potion from his pocket, Severus shed his robes and draped them around me. Alastor remained by the door watching over us. When Remus was named my wizarding Godfather following my induction into the Order, Severus was named as a second should anything happen to Remus or if Remus was unavailable to help make important decisions.

As I sat enveloped in the scents of sandalwood and myrrh, Alastor took a place in the chair near the fireplace as Severus stoked the fire and made his way back to me. Wrapping me up in his arms, he began to speak to Alastor about unimportant, daily things, things that I never would have thought I would hear Severus or Alastor talk about. It's amazing how foreign hearing news of the Chudley Cannons sounded when it came from my snarky old Potions professor. Add to that listening to these two men talk about the price of Rose petals and Lavender oil, and I could hardly contain my giggles.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" asked the man who could make grown men flinch with just one look into his maniacal eye.

Holding my laughter in momentarily, I replied, "I was just wondering if Rose petals and Lavender oil were your secret to keeping the masses at bay. And since when do you follow Quidditch, Mr. I don't like going out into the sun?" As I awaited his answer, I looked back over towards Moody to see him give me one of his rare grins. Looking back to Severus, I put my own grin on my face.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I watched as his grin faded, replaced by something more worrisome.


	4. Chapter 4

**All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Original Characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione POV**

"How bad could it be?" I asked. Judging by the looks I received it was pretty bad.

"Does this have anything to do with Prophecy Dumbledore warned me about?" Studying their astonished faces, I knew then I had struck a cord.

Alastor was the first to recover, "How much do you know?"

As I snuggled deeper into Severus' left arm, I wondered whether or not to tell them everything. They would find out sooner or later, but I wanted a chance to talk to Remus first. I decided to take my chances and tell them.

"Every night, for two weeks, I had the same dream. I…" I paused, wondering how to pursue this topic. Gathering a deep breath, I continued, "I saw the Final Battle. I saw the end of the War…"

Albus POV

After studying a scroll I could make very little sense out of, I made my way to the Black library, knowing my presence would be needed. Entering the room, I caught the last part of Miss Granger's sentence.

"I was wondering when we would discuss this topic. It seems the time has finally come." Perching myself on a chair conjured by Severus, I looked over at the three, steepled my fingers and worried over my next move. Sighing, I began, "About two weeks ago, a new Prophecy was foretold. The contents of said Prophecy were kept from She who divined it… Until now," I sat staring at Miss Granger, gauging what her reaction may be. I decided stalling any longer would be folly. I continued, "What do you remember from your dreams?"

Closing her eyes on a breath, she answered, "I see a mist surrounding Hogwarts. The Final Battle will be fought there. I saw," Her pause did not go unnoticed to the occupants of the room.

"What did you see, Little One?" The soft baritone of Severus' voice gave her courage to go on.

"I saw a ring of Followers and Order members surrounding two figures. I saw Harry battling Voldemort. Before either could make a move, there was a flash of light. When the light subsided, I watched as five cloaked figures walked over the Hill. They were met in the middle of the Battle Field by four other men," She stopped again to take a breath and gather her thoughts. She grasped Severus' hand as Alastor place his hand on her shoulder and continued, "I saw you two," indicating Severus and Alastor, "and I saw Remus and Charlie."

"Hermione…do you know what this means? It means we have a chance at winning this battle." Remus' voice alerted us to the presence of both him and Charlie. Not knowing what else to say, she looked to me for guidance. With a slight incline of my head, she took yet another deep breath.

"I was the Fifth person. From what I can tell, I am the weapon. I can either save us…or destroy us all…"


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Original Characters belong to me.**

**Okay, I don't own anything... Except for my Mac which won't let me update. These first few chapters are the rewrites. It won't be too different, just grammar and I removed some sentences and added others. Also, I have tried to make them all 'First Person'. I sometimes have and easier time writing them that way.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione POV**

It had been two days since we last spoke of what I saw. Dumbledore didn't appear to be too surprised when I told him of our dilemma. It seemed to me that he knew more than he was letting on. Dumbledore asked to speak to my parents and me. We have a meeting with him this afternoon. Hopefully, he will inform me of all the secrecy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please sit down. Would you like some tea?" My parents smiled as they graciously accepted the tea, which poured itself.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Please, call us Emma and Edward." My mother was always a stickler for manners and informality. Having practically adopted the Order she stressed informality among us all.

"Only if you return the favor and call me Albus." Waiting to see that we were all settled, he moved on, "Well Emma and Edward, I would like to discuss with you a Prophecy we have just come across. We-,"

"Excuse me, Albus. Does this have anything to do with the dreams Hermione has been having?"

Startled, I looked at my mother, "How do you know about my dreams?"

Exchanging a look with my father, my mum explained, "Sweet, do you remember when you were little and the neighbor's dog bit you?"

Not understanding where this was going, I nodded.

"What you don't remember is that you dreamed of it happening. Every night for a week you dreamt of being bitten." My father took up where my mum left off, "It's the same for all the women on your mother's side."

Letting it all sink in, "So, I'm a Seer? But that's impossible!" I cried, as I leapt from my seat, "I don't even believe in Divination!"

Standing at the fireplace, I felt rather than heard my mother's approach. Putting her hand under my chin, she guided my gaze to meet hers, "My darling daughter. It's more than that. You…you are a Dream Weaver. Your dreams have the power to affect the future. The Tribunal has never seen anyone with the power you posses. We," nodding her head towards Dumbledore and my dad, "and the Tribunal believe it is because you are a witch."

"You mean to tell me I'm not a Seer but I can still see the future? How does that work?" My frustration and anger caused my logic to fly out the window.

"Kitten," my father's childhood nickname, "You don't see the future, you create it…you Weave it. You are the daughter of a glorious heritage. As a Daughter of the Founders…"

"What do you mean, 'Daughter of the Founders'? Which Founders?" Looking from Dumbledore to my parents, I could sense their reluctance to answer. "I want to see the Prophecy. Then, if you please, I would like to be alone."

Nodding, my parents and Dumbledore left after placing a rolled scroll into my hands. With the Prophecy in hand, I made my way to the attic. Settling myself down on the faded velvet couch, I lit a few candles and began to read,

'It is foretold

In a time of great peril,

There will be one

Who holds the power of an age.

With Her guard of honor by Her side,

She will stand tall against Evil

And spread Light throughout the land.

Or She will fall to the seduction of Darkness,

And leave a Shadow upon our World…

For Eternity.

Five points of the Star

With Her standing at the Northern point,

She opens the Abyss

And seals the Shadow…Forever.

Her…'

"Hermione, are you up here? Here you are?" The call that broke me from my musings came from Harry and Ron thundering up the attic stairs. Not bothering to hide the Prophecy I called them over.

"I'm over here. What are you guys up to?" I moved over to make room for them on the couch.

"Not much," answered Ron as he put an arm around me, "We just came to see what you were doing. What's this?" Lifting the copy of the Prophecy from my lap, he began to read,"

'Her Guardians at birth taught and molded Her

Teaching Her what She will need in the Days to come

It is on Them we rely.

The Keeper, the Protector, the Guardian

And the Traitor turned Savior

Will aid the Weaver

In Her endeavor.'

"Hermione, where did this come from?" Snatching up the parchment, Harry began to examine what I was trying to decipher.

"Dumbledore had it and it seems my parents weren't the least bit surprised. They actually expected it. Harry isn't the only one with a Prophecy." Not knowing how he would react, Ron moved to stand between Harry and me but I shook my head knowing he would never hurt me.

Walking over to him, I hesitantly reached to lay my hand on his arm, "Harry? Are you-"

"Why…Why did you get to keep your parents, brains and a Prophecy? You even have help with it. So I'll ask again, Why?"

Walking over to his trembling form, I put my arms around him and said, "I don't know. I don't even know what half of this means." Beckoning Ron over, I added, "I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I don't own anything... Except for my Mac which won't let me update. These first few chapters are the rewrites. It won't be too different, just grammar and I removed some sentences and added others. Also, I have tried to make them all 'First Person'. I sometimes have and easier time writing them that way.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

"Here you go. Mint tea with a drop of something special." Upon entering the library, Severus asked, "How are you coming with the Prophecy? Emma said Albus told them about it."

"I wonder how long it will take for her to break it." Sighing, I settled myself back into my chair and closed my eyes.

"I would ask if you thought she would be able to break it, but this is Hermione we're talking about." Sipping from his tea, Severus watched me, "Remus, are you alright?"

"I don't know...There's more to this Prophecy than we know. There's more to our girl than we know. How do you think Charlie feels about her?"

"About Hermione?" Severus leaned forward in his chair and mused, "He can't stop looking at her and even sent the boys to look for her. So... I think he loves her, he just doesn't know it yet."

Sighing, I replied, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Why, what's wrong?!" Walking over, Severus stood over me waiting for an answer.

Looking up with tired eyes, I answered, "Charlie is a point of the star."

_+_+_+_+_+

The light and warmth of the Black kitchen did nothing to dispel the foul mood the occupants were in. Not even the mint chamomile tea Mrs. Weasley brewed could soften the tension.

"What are we going to do? Do you think she will be able to decipher the Prophecy in time?" Emma Granger looked to her husband for his opinion.

Laying a hand on his wife's arm, he simply replied, "We can only hope. She is, without a doubt, smarter than some of us here." Moving his hand to her cheek he continued, "It will take time, but she will be ready."

Walking over to the younger woman, Molly put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Emma, this is your daughter we're talking about. Your daughter went after a troll. She went after Sirius Black, against her better judgment I might add. She may not like it but she'll do what she must." Satisfied she had aided in some small way, Molly Weasley returned to her post next to the stove.

Staring at a vacant space of the kitchen wall, Emma asked, "How long..."

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Rushing to the door, the adults were met with the sight of a very angry Ginny Weasley being carried, or rather dragged, away by her two older brothers.

"Fred, George... Let me GO!!" The irate red head struggled to free herself.

"Now now, my dear sister-" began Fred, holding his sister's legs.

"Do you really want to be up there while they discuss such intriguing matters?" finished George, holding his sister's upper body.

"Yes, now let me go!" The previous occupants of the kitchen couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the children in the foyer. However, Mrs. Black wasn't exactly thrilled. Her screaming caused the three Weasleys to stop what they were doing and look. No one, well Mrs. Black and the Grangers anyway, was prepared for the look in the twins' eyes.

"Well well, Gred, it looks like our superior isn't having a good day. What ever shall we do?" Looking to his brother, Forge began to twirl his wand.

"You know, Forge, I do believe you are correct. I think she is dissatisfied with her appearance. It is quite obvious with the way she is always degrading others. We-"

"Oh no you don't you ingrates! You will do no such thing to my fabulous looks."

"Why, whatever do you mean Mrs. Black? We would never do anything to harm the wonderful pureblood in you..." as Ginny went to raise her wand, she was tackled by a bushy haired teen coming down the stairs.

"Ginny! Don't you ever listen? She has rebounding spells on her portrait. Anything you send at her will come back to you ten-fold." Breathless after her explanation, Hermione turned to listen to the snide remarks coming from the former matriarch.

"...worthless use of oxygen... defiles the whole room with her presence...wasted piece of humanity."

Turning back to her friends, still not noticing the adults in the hall, she raised her wand and stated, "However, a properly placed shield charm will rectify that little problem."

Turning her back, Hermione did not see what the three Weasleys had done, but could hear the shouts of outrage which, in turn, brought a smile to her lips.

As if only just realizing her parents were there, Hermione went to her parents with a kiss and hug for each.

"Hello Mum, good morning Dad. Did you both sleep well?" Judging by the looks on their faces, their answer was a resounding no. Lowering her voice, their daughter went on, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

When she was met with shocked gazes, she returned them with a bright smile and said, "What? You guys are pretty obvious about the whole thing. Just give us some time and we'll figure it all out." Turning to her friends, she grabbed them by the arms and hauled them both to the kitchen door.

Turning to his wife, Edward asked, "Did I just miss something important?"

_+_+_+_+_+

"Come on you guys, think. The Keeper, the Protector, the Guardian, the Traitor turned Saviour... Wake up, Ron." Flicking him in the head with his thumb and forefinger, Harry made an attempt to wake his best friend. Seeing as how this was not working, he tried again, this time conjuring a bucket of water over his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Spluttering, Ron tried to wipe the water from his face.

"Come on, we need to keep working here. Now, where do we go from here?" I, the usually logical Hermione Granger, was at a loss as to how to proceed.

"Well, we already know 'the Weaver' is you. The 'Traitor Turned Saviour' must be Severus. But these other three, 'the Protector, Guardian, and the Keeper' I have no idea." Leaning back with a sigh, Ron looked at Harry and me as light began to filter in through the attic window, illuminating our scribble covered parchment.

"Okay," continued Harry, "Let's take this one person at a time. Who should we start with?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I think we should start with some lunch."

Both Harry and I looked at Ron with amused laden glances.

"Ron, we just had a snack. The more we delay, the longer it will take to decipher the Prophecy." Seeing that he wasn't liking where this was going, I said, "Let's work for another hour. By then your mum will have supper ready."

Nodding in agreement, we fell back to our work.

"Okay, so 'the Keeper, Protector, and Guardian' all walk into a bar..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I don't own anything... Except for my Mac which won't let me update. These first few chapters are the rewrites. It won't be too different, just grammar and I removed some sentences and added others. Also, I have tried to make them all 'First Person'. I sometimes have and easier time writing them that way.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" I looked at Harry as we looked through yet another spell book concerning curses (sounds almost as much fun as poking my eyes out with a melon baller).

Not bothering to glance at me, Harry answered, "Because Hermione has done nothing but look for an answer and we have yet to find a clue. When do you think the last time she slept was?"

Knowing full well that our dear friend was going to kill herself trying to find the answer, Harry and I were looking for a way to get her to sleep more than just a couple of hours. She wouldn't even drink any tea unless she herself made it and even then, it was full of caffeine. With another week before school was set to begin, we were desperate to find a way to help her.

POP...POP

"AAaarrgh! Fred, George! What are you two doing?" The appearance of the twins, through apparition no less, scared me out of my wits. Well, being used as a landing pad didn't help much...

Laughing, Harry looked at the twins and asked, "What are you two up to? Don't let your mum catch you doing that." Indicating, of course, their penchant for apparating a few hundred feet instead of walking.

"Why Harry, dear!" Exclaimed one twin.

"I'm surprised at you." Finished the other twin. "We were just apparating. You two, on the other hand, were looking up ways to drug your dear friend..." Letting the sentence trail off, the twins looked at the younger wizards, waiting for realization to dawn.

"Fred, George, you're geniuses! Why didn't I think of it before? She'll be expecting a cast spell. None of the spells we already have will work. She already knows them and will know when we begin to cast them."

Disentangling myself from my brothers, I asked, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Fred, George. Do you have any ideas on a sleeping draught she wouldn't detect?" Not waiting for an answer, Harry went on, "We would make sure Hermione never knew you were involved.

Trying to look affronted, failing miserably, the twins looked at each other, then back at me and Harry.

"My dear Harry...and Ronniekins. We are agog. To think we wouldn't want credit." Looking at George, Fred said, "Besides, she wouldn't expect us to try draughting her. You just keep her busy and we'll think of something."

_+_+_+_+_+

"Hermione dear. Don't you think it's time for a break?" When I didn't receive and answer, I asked, "Would you at least eat something?" Seeing my daughter nod, I went down to the kitchen to prepare a light lunch. On the way down, the twins, bearing a tray laden with tea and fruit, met me.

"Hello boys. Having a light snack?"

Looking at each other, Fred answered, "Actually, Mrs. Granger, this is for Hermione. We saw she wasn't at supper, so we brought her a snack. Would you like to take it to her?"

I grinned at their seemingly innocent faces. Walking away, I was not yet out of earshot when I heard, "How long do you think the draught will last?"

The other twin answered, "Long enough for her to enter into a deep sleep. However, my dear brother, the real question is how long before she realizes we drugged her. Well, best not dwell on what is bound to happen."

I chuckled slightly at the last. Knowing my daughter, she would make them pay for disrupting her studies. After setting the tray down, I kissed her head and left. Arriving at the top of the stairs, I saw the twins quietly conversing.

George asked, "You didn't put the whole dose in her tea, did you?"

Fred thought a moment and answered, "I don't remember. Hmm... Oh well, it shouldn't matter. She'll just sleep a little longer. Are you hungry... I'm hungry... Let's get something to eat. Maybe Mum made tarts."

Grabbing his brother's arm, George muttered, "You're almost as bad as Ron..."

_+_+_+_+

"Stun...Strike...Bind...Nicely done, Tonks. Weasley, get your head out of the clouds! What is so much more important that you can't pay attention?"

Halting the training session, Moody walked over to Charlie as I made my way over to Remus.

"What's the matter with you, boy? Do something about the girl before you get yourself killed."

Breathing hard, Charlie looked over at his long time mentor and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You forget who you are talking to, boy. I don't understand you," Moving towards the Dragon Keeper, Moody grabbed his arm and shook him, "Don't you know she could be gone tomorrow? Haven't you listened to anything Dumbledore has told you?"

"Back off, Alastor! Don't you think I've thought about that? Dear Merlin, don't you think I know?" Walking over to the other end of the room, Charlie put his head against the wall.

I followed him, wanting to provide some comfort

Sighing in frustration, he started at the feel of my hands on his shoulders. Not bothering to look he said, "I just need time, Tonks. I don't want to scare her away."

Remus came up behind me and took over. Keeping his eyes trained on the floor, my future husband's gentle hands turned him and lifted his chin.

"I know what you are feeling. I went through the same insecurities with Dora." Placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder, Remus continued, "Don't waste anymore time. Hermione is going to need you now more than ever. Be her harbor in the storm. Love her as steadfastly as you would protect her."

Not knowing what to say, Charlie's face broke into a grin.

"What are you waiting for, boy" She needs you to sweep her off her feet. Make sure you put her to bed before you do anything more. I worry about what Potter and your brothers are up to." Moody ignored the astonished look I gave him as I gave Charlie a reassuring pat on the back.

"Do I even want to know?" I looked over at Remus when I asked my question.

"Don't worry, love. They didn't hurt her." Placing a kiss on my forehead, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to placate me. "They just wanted to do something to help." Looking at Charlie, he said, "You may want to try her room. She should be realizing the effects of her tea right about..."

"FRED...GEORGE...What did you do?!"

"...now." With a grin, Remus advised Charlie, "You better go before she finds your brothers and hexes them into next month."

Laughing, Charlie shook his head as he walked from the room.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I asked, "What was that all about?"

"That, my darling, was Charlie accepting his duty as Keeper."

"Does he even know what he just did?" Snuggling against Remus, I looked over at Moody for an answer.

"He's male... Of course he doesn't know what he did or what he revealed. Best not to dwell. I think Molly made tarts..."

_+_+_+_+

Ooof. The feel of a small, warm body caught me by surprise. Looking at the bundle of energy in my hands, my heart rate increased as I found Hermione in my grasp.

"Whoa there. And where are you off to?" Retaining a hold on her shoulders, since it seemed as though she were about to pass out, I held her gaze intently.

Grabbing onto my forearms for balance, Hermione looked up through haze laden eyes, "Charlie... First, I'm going to find your brothers and hex them until they are dizzy. Then," I scooped Hermione into my arms as she began to sink to the floor, "I am going to make a strong cuppa and get back to work. I have to crack this Prophecy before the term starts. I have to..."

Cradling her against my chest, I placed a kiss on top of her head and said, "I have a better idea. How about you take a short nap. Then we can go after my brothers together. I"ll even be nice enough to help you with the Prophecy." Taking her to the nearest room, which happened to be mine, I lay the mostly asleep witch on the bed. Covering her with a blanket, I flipped the light as I walked from the room, "Sleep well, little one."

"Charlie." Sitting up in the bed, Hermione watched with frantic eyes until I re-entered the room.

"What is it?" I sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around the trembling witch.

"Stay. Just until I fall asleep. The dream keeps coming back..." Trailing off, I felt the energy leave Hermione's body as I lay her back down against the pillow. Assured she was deeply sleeping, I placed a kiss on her brow and whispered, "I'll be here for you no matter what. I will always Keep you from harm."

Deciding a nap sounded like a good idea, I lay next to the exhausted woman, pulled her close, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...Under the watchful eyes of the Guardian, Protector and the Traitor turned Savior...


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I'm in the middle of writing five different stories and one isn't even fanfiction!!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 8**

Remus POV

Wrapping her arms around my chest from behind, Tonks drew me from my reverie.

"Love, don't you think it would be a good idea for you to let them sleep. They both need the rest and I doubt they will be doing anything... naughty."

Turning my head to smile down at her, I replied, "I believe you are right, but I'm not sure Molly would approve."

"What exactly would I not approve of, Mr. Lupin?"

The sight of three of the most feared Wizards in the magical world doing an about face like naughty little boys had Tonks nearly rolling on the floor in laughter. Before any of us could speak, Molly ordered,

"Leave the children be. The poor girl hasn't gotten any sleep and neither has Charlie what with all the pacing he's been doing. Besides," the matriarch added with a twinkle in her eye, "the twins have successfully drugged him enough to keep him asleep for the next few hours or so. Now, go about your business and leave them be."

Grabbing hold of Tonks' arm, Severus asked, "Why didn't you tell us she was coming?"

"What, and miss this? You have got to be kidding Mr. Potions Master. Besides, now you know you won't have to keep a watchful vigil over Charlie and Hermione. Rest assured she is safe and nothing will happen. Now," looking at me, "I believe it is bedtime and my room gets dreadfully cold at night. Remus, will you do me the honor of sleeping in my room tonight?"

Clasping her extended hand in his, I answered, "I would love to. G'night gents."

Sharing a glance, Severus said, "I think we best turn in too, Alastor. There's no telling what the morrow may bring."

Nodding, a soft, "Good night," escaping his lips, Alastor Moody made his way to his room and fell into a deep sleep.

-=-=-=-=

Hermione POV

_"You need to hurry up, girl. You don't have much more time. He will strike when the Veil is thinnest..."_

_"Oh leave her alone, Salazar. She understands what is at stake. Now come child... Tell me about the Keeper."_

_"Rowena! I am appalled. Her love affairs are none of our concern." Settling back into her plush chair, the stout woman picked up her cup of tea._

_Stifling a giggle, I looked around the room. Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff dominated the stone room. Choosing the settee next to the fireplace, but also closer to Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-you-Slytherin, I made myself comfortable._

_"Why have you brought me here?" Looking only at Salazar, I urged him to answer._

_"We have brought you here, Weaver, to help you with the Prophecy." Godric Gryffindor came to sit beside me. "Tell me, child, the Guardian. Who do you think it is?"_

_"Well, the obvious answer would be one of my parents, or even Dumbledore. But..." Trailing off, I looked into the fire for help. I started as I felt a hand on my head. Looking up, I gazed into the eyes of the man I spent almost half my life fearing._

_"Your Guardian," Salazar began, "is the one you tell your deepest secrets. The one you trust more than anyone else. And no, Crookshanks does not count." Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, Salazar returned to the drink he held in his hand._

_"He's right you know." Looking back at Godric, I smiled and said,_

_"Remus... He's the first one I told about my dreams."_

_"Good, good... Now, your Protector..." Helga trailed off as a jolt of light went through my chest, "Oh dear, it looks like it's time for you to go. Remember dearie, Vigilance is your Protector."_

_Looking at the four inhabitants, I smiled and said, "Thank you."_

-=-=-=-=-=

Charlie POV

Opening my eyes, I looked down at the slumbering form of the woman I had spent months pining after. Gently brushing a curl from her cheek, I let my finger caress her smooth skin. Settling my warm palm on her cheek, I left a kiss on her forehead as she began to stir.

Lifting chocolate eyes to blue, Hermione couldn't help the blush staining her cheeks.

"Hmm, morning. Is your mum going to hex you?"

Chuckling, I pulled her closer as I buried my hand in her mahogany curls.

Kissing her temple, I replied, "Don't worry. She knows I'm here. She also managed to remove your Guardian and Protector from the door. With some help from Tonks, of course."

"I'm still going to get your brothers. I can't believe they drugged me!" Sitting up, Hermione proceeded to hit me with her pillow when I started to chuckle softly. My chuckles turned into full fledged laughter while I made a grab for the pillow. A loud Thump! was heard as we rolled off the bed.

Giggling, Hermione ordered, "Charlie, get off! You are too heavy. No, don't you dare Charlie Weasley! Aaagh..." Her shrieks became muffled as I continued to tickle her.

We were too engrossed in our game; we did not hear the delicate cough the first time. Still ignoring our surroundings, we were assaulted with charmed pillows.

"Oi, what in bleeding hell was that for?" Unable to contain her glee at my outburst, Hermione crawled out from behind the bed. She was shocked by who she saw.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, now is that any way to treat your future brother-in-law?" The snooty red head, otherwise known as Percy Weasley, brushed invisible dust from his shoulders.

"Percy," Nodding my head, I went to stand next to Hermione. Feeling the tension in her body, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Charlie," Extending his right arm, he grasped mine, "Hermione, I'm sorry to burst in like this, but Dad and King sent me over. They wanted to make sure you slept." However, the twinkle in his eyes told us otherwise.

Looking at me, Hermione scoffed, "You expect us to believe your father sent you here to make sure we slept?"

"Well, that and to keep you from killing the twins. They really did mean well. Now," changing the subject, "Mum wants you both to come down. Charlie, you are to go to the kitchen. Hermione, you need to go to the library. Remus and Severus will be waiting for you there." Placing a hand on her shoulder as she walked past, Percy quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry." Turning, he ran down the stairs and flooed away.

Blinking, she turned to me and stated, "Well that was odd. What did he mean, 'I'm so sorry'?"

I just shook my head as I waited for her to walk down the stairs with me. "I don't know. Go talk to Remus and Severus. They may know." Leaving a kiss on her lips, I smiled when she seemed rooted in place outside of the library door. When she didn't move, I knocked on the door, hid behind the stairs, and waited for someone to answer for her.

"Hermione, what are you doing just standing there?"

I knew Remus could read the answer on her face if her dazed look was anything to go by. I grinned when I heard her answer as Severus guided her still stunned form into the room.

In an almost reverent voice, she whispered, "He kissed me..."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I'm in the middle of writing five different stories and one isn't even fanfiction!!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 9**

Godric POV

_"Well, wasn't that cute... The Keeper and the Weaver," drawled Salazar. "After so many centuries, they deserve to be happy."_

_I simply replied, "My dear Master Slytherin, am I detecting a soft spot for the girl? How very... Hufflepuff. Helga will be most pleased."_

_Not rising to the bait as I had secretly hoped, the Hogwarts founder stated_, _"I would think, Gryffindor, you would be happy should two such magicks merge. Think of the power in their descendants."_

_"Don't tell me you are contemplating the union of those two. Let them choose on their own... No meddling, either of you." The stern faced Ravenclaw actually jabbed the Slytherin in the chest. "Besides, we still don't know who will be claimed by this war."_

_Grasping her hand in his own pale one, Salazar replied, "Their path has already been paved... Besides, not even death could keep them apart." Placing a kiss on her palm, Salazar turned to me and said, "The Veil is beginning to thin. If she cannot decipher her own Prophecy soon, the magical world will fall."_

_"What have you seen, Salazar? One would think the muggles would fall."_

_Shaking his head, Salazar replied, "With Riddle's return, Helga, our world will be discovered. We will be destroyed..."_

_"What? Why..."_

_"Because, Rowena, we are a threat. It is why we built this wonderous school." Moving to stand next to my oldest friend, I grasped his shoulder and said softly, "Your daughter will be fine... I think it is time for a visit."_

_Not looking up, he nodded and replied, "Tonight, I will go and see her tonight."_

-=-=-=-=

Hermione POV

Sitting in the library with a cup of mint tea, I sat calmly as my Guardian and Saviour absorbed what I had just told them.

"You mean to tell us the Four Founders visit you in your dreams and have been helping you with the Prophecy. How long has this been going on?" Failing miserably, Severus couldn't keep the astonishment from his voice.

"It started soon after the dreams. They haven't said, but I think they are worried."

"What makes you say that?" Remus sat next to me on the couch.

Pondering my answer, I replied, "They are giving me hints without telling me the answers. They also said, 'He will strike when the Veil is at its thinnest'."

"And the Veil is usually thinnest around on of the Great Days. Severus, what days do you think are most likely?"

"Lughnassad has already passed as has the summer solstice. Beltane seems too far off, though it would work to our advantage..."

"What about Yule, or Imbolc even?" Remus cut him off mid thought, "Easter sounds like a good possibility as well."

"No," I gazed out the window, my eyes widening at my newest realization. "Samhain, it all fits. How could I have been so thick?" Grabbing a quill and some parchment, I began list upon list of protection spells to put around Hogwarts and her students.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Walking up behind me and placing his hand on my head, Remus looked over my shoulder at my notes.

"Don't you get it? He is going to strike on a holiday which celebrates _death_. I can't believe I overlooked that..."

"Remus, I think she's right. The Dark Lord has progressed his plans. He..." Remus and I turned as Severus cut off with a groan in the middle of his sentence, he drink lying forgotten on the carpeted floor. "Damn it..." Looking at Remus, Severus clutched his forearm and said, "Alert Dumbledore. Tell him of your suspicions."

Rising from my seat, I went over to him and, with a hug, said, "Be careful. We're going to need you... I'm going to need you."

Kissing me on the head, pain lacing his voice, he replied, "Don't worry. Someone has to be here to keep an eye on you. Salazar would never forgive me."

Shaking hands with Remus, Severus gave me one last look and left.

Feeling Remus wrap his arms around me, I looked up and asked, "Do you two know something I don't?"

Chuckling, he kissed my head and said, "Time will tell, my dear. Time will tell..."

-=-=-=-=-

George POV

POP...POP... "Hiya Charlie. What are you doing?" Fred and I looked at each other and asked in unison, "Did you sleep well?"

Looking at us, Charlie replied, "You know, she's going to get you back for what you did." Going back to his tea, he finished, "You should have seen her when she woke up."

Settling down on either side of our brother, I said, "We had to do something. She would have killed herself if she had kept going like she was. Besides, it isn't as if we did anything illegal. Do you think Mum would have helped us if it were?"

Astonished, Charlie looked at us and asked, "You mean to tell me _Mum_ helped you two? What was she thinking?"

Speaking slowly, as though talking to a child, Fred answered, "Where, dear brother mine, do you think we got the herbs and potions for our tea? She even managed to drug you."

Chuckling, Charlie replied, "I know. It was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. I guess I should say thanks."

"You're welcome," we said in unison.

When the silence in the room began to stifle, Fred said, "Well, we'd better be off. Dumbledore said he wanted our help with some enchantments he's come up with." Fred rose from his chair as he spoke. Looking towards the kitchen door, he added, "You had better come too, Charlie. I have a feeling Mum and Hermione will be needing some potions and supplies from Madame Pomfrey."

"Severus."

Nodding, I answered gravely, "He was summoned before we came to see you. Speaking of which," I shared a sneaked glance with Fred, "you may want to go to Hermione. She looked pretty upset when he left."

Body tense, Charlie eyed us carefully and asked, "I thought you wanted me to go with you? Why the sudden change in plans?"

"You know these gatherings never go well. What do you think will happen if Severus returns severely injured? You're going to need to be on hand should Hermione need you."

Grabbing his cloak, Fred added, "Besides now you two can have time to talk. Especially about being her Keeper. Yes," I admitted shamelessly, "we know about the Prophecy. Now, take yourself to the library and comfort your new girlfriend."

Shaking his head, Charlie left the kitchen with an extra cup of mint tea in his hand.

Sharing a glance, Fred asked me, "Do you think he suspects we drugged his tea again?"

Smirking, I replied, "Why would he? Did you see the way he reacted when we told him Hermione would be upset?"

Slinging an arm around my shoulders, Fred said, "Come, dear brother, we have Hogwarts to make ready."

Laughing, we went out the back door so as not to disturb the Weaver and her Keeper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Chapter 10**

Two days later saw Remus, Molly Weasley and myself taking turns looking after Severus Snape. His ever so merciless Dark Lord was furious at the lack of information Severus had for him. Using his favorite punishment, Cruciatus, Voldemort attempted to detect any lies. Sadly, the more Severus resisted, the worse his injuries became.

"Severus, do you need anything? How's your pain?"

Looking over at me as I fluffed his pillows and poured him a glass of water, he reached for my hand and said, "None of this is your fault. I promised to protect you from anything and everything."

Pulling me onto the bed next to him, he added, "It is because of you I survived. Hush now, don't cry."

Blinking away tears, I looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Wiping my cheeks, he answered, "It was through your strength that I survived the last gathering. Your faith in me kept me going."

"Yes, but..." The knock on the door cut me off mid sentence. "Who could that be? Come in."

"Hermione, I thought you had already gone to bed."

The concern on Charlie's face was evident and most endearing.

I'll go to bed soon. I just wanted to make sure Severus was set for the night."

"Go to sleep. Remus is taking you and your parents to Diagon Alley. Bill told us you needed to go to Gringott's." Brushing a stray curl from my forehead, Severus gave me a smile and bid me goodnight.

"All right already. I know when I'm being kicked out. Good night, Severus. Good night, Charlie.." I made my way down the hallway to the room I was sharing with Ginny. Snuggling under my covers, I thought back to the strange, yet exhilarating way Charlie was looking at me. What it meant, I wasn't sure. Shaking my head, I sighed and settled down for a night full of dreams.

_"What am I doing back here? I thought you told me all you could."_

_Looking around the sparsely lit dungeon, my eyes settled upon Salazar Slytherin himself. "If I may be so bold, Sir, but you look worried. He's going to strike Samhain, isn't he?"_

_With worry etched across his face, he replied, "Yes, He is going to strike on Samhain. And so it will be the ultimate ending."_

_Not quite understanding, I walked over to where he sat next to the fire and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Cradling my hand in his, he explained, "Not only is Samhain the Great Day in which we celebrate death, but it is one of the few days where we can banish His soul forever."_

_With comprehension dawning as though it were a new day, I then asked, "What must we do?"_

_"You must Weave. Create images so as to confuse HIm. Don't let him win. Severus and Remus can help you. That is part of their duty."_

_Staring into the fire, I said, "I don't know if I can do this."_

_"My dear Daughter, of course you can. Your gift is something to be treasured." Placing his hands on my face and looking into my eyes, he added, "I swear to you, I will not allow Him to touch you. We will keep you safe." Dropping a kiss to my forehead, he advised, "You had best go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you."_

_Smiling, I nestled down into the blankets he conjured. I saw him smile as I whispered, "Good night... Father."_

"Come on, Hermione. Mum said it's almost time for you to leave." Alternating between shaking me and jumping on my bed, Ginny succeeded in waking me.

"Mmmm... Okay, Gin, I'm up. Tell her I'll be down in ten minutes." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I walked to my bureau and began to dress. The faded jeans, my soft suede boots and burgundy shirt later, and I was ready for the day. Coming down the stairs, I called, "Mum, Dad... Are you coming?"

"Sorry, Sweet. Your dad and I have some things to take care of before you leave tomorrow. Don't worry, Charlie and Remus are going with you and Bill will meet you at the door."

Exchanging hugs and kisses with my parents, Remus, Charlie and I flooed to the Burrow and from the Burrow to the Leaky Cauldron. After greeting Tom and promising to stop for a drink on our way back, we made our way to Gringott's. As promised, Bill was standing at the door as we reached the top step. Coming forward, he embraced me as he said, "Good morning." Looking me in the eyes, he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

My bewilderment must have shown on my face because Bill looked behind me at Remus, "You assured me she would be told before you came. I think we should do this another day."

Turning to go inside, I tightened my grip and asked, "What's wrong? Bill... what should I have been told?"

Gazing at my face, his eyes flickered as he saw Charlie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bill, we need to do this today. She's waited long enough already. Let's go to your office so we can explain in private."

Nodding, he turned and guided us through a maze of halls that would have made Jareth's Labyrinth jealous. Walking at my right, Charlie kept my hand in his firm grasp, occasionally rubbing his thumb across the back. Remus walked behind, so as to pretend he didn't see anything. He didn't have to worry. I don't think Charlie planned to ravish me in the side hall. Molly would have killed him... Or sent him to stay with his batty, but lovable, Aunt Trenda. The woman is a fashion plate of disaster. The chuckle I heard from behind indicated Remus was listening to my thoughts once again.

I returned my thoughts to the man walking beside me as he tightened his grip on my hand. His clenched jaw and tense body compelled me to look forward as we reached Bill's office.

Standing aside, he let me and Charlie enter first. Stepping back, he and Remus conversed and Charlie settled me on his lap. Laying my head at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, I softly asked, "Will this hurt? Is that why Bill is so worried?"

Tightening his hold, he began, "I can't tell you that... I don't even know if I can help."

Gazing out the window, I contented myself with listening to Charlie's heartbeat. The gentle rise and fall of his chest near lulled me to sleep. All too soon, the spell was broken and we were brought back to the task at hand.

"Hermione, how much do you know of your Magical history?" Bill's question would have caused my legs to give out if I hadn't already been curled up on his brother's lap.

"Sad as it sounds, I don't know any of my Magical history. I've asked my parents, but they always denied any family history. What does this have to do with my being a Weaver? I thought they were separate."

"You remember your mother saying you were stronger than the rest, that the Tribunal has never seen one such as you." Taking a breath, Remus hesitated looking to Charlie to continue.

"Not only can you manipulate and see the future, you have power over another person's dreams." Stroking my back, he continued, "For three nights, I have seen what you have dreamt. Remus and Bill have also had the same experience."

"So you mean to tell me I can project my dreams to other people. Can it be controlled? Can I pick certain images to be seen by certain people?" I didn't have to be sitting on Charlie's lap to pick up on the anxiety in the room. My gaze swept across the men sitting across from me. It proved problematic to do the same with Charlie since he had decided to bury his face in my neck. It was Bill who answered.

"That's why you have been brought here. Remus and Severus were left instructions to teach you how to harness your power. As you already know, Remus will reprise his role as DADA Professor and four select members of the Order will be sent to Hogwarts. We..."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "Why are Order members being sent to Hogwarts? How is Dumbledore going to explain their purpose?" My worried gaze stayed trained on Remus as Charlie rubbed my shoulder and Bill reached for my right hand.

"He is using the recent attacks as an excuse. What Bill didn't tell you is that four Aurors will also be coming along. Moody and Tonks will be on the train, as will Charlie and Bill."

"Can you guys do that? Take time from work, I mean."

"Charlie is taking a vacation since the reserve is slow in the fall, and I can take my work with me. If what Salazar has told you is correct, this will all be over before Christmas."

Once again, trailing my eyes from each man's face, I held their gazes as I felt their determination charge the air.

Nodding once, I asked, "What must I do?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Charlie's concern brought a smile to my pale face as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sure... I didn't get much sleep last night so I'll probably sleep on the train." Reaching as high as I could, I left a soft kiss on his lips before hugging him and leaving him to say goodbye to his parents. Sharing a glance with Ron and Harry, we turned and boarded the train. Finding an empty compartment, I enjoyed the quiet before finding Blaise for our Head meeting with the Prefects.

"Hello Hermione. I trust your holiday went well."

Absently nodding, I replied, "It was quite... enlightening. And you?"

He shrugged and replied, "My parents kicked me out and I've been staying with Draco. His parents gave him the toss too."

Frowning, all I could say was, "I'm sorry."

Shrugging, he turned to the task at hand and started our meeting. After assignments were given, we made our way back to our compartments. Settling down for a nap, I couldn't help but think of my parents. They went back to the Tribunal to seek aid in the Final Battle. I closed my eyes, sighed, and prayed their help would come, and in plenty of time.

We wouldn't win this war without them...

**Yay, a new chapter and I've already started writing the next one... Feedback is wonderful**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Chapter 11**

"...Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just exhausted. Maybe we should let her sleep. I'm sure the house elves would be more than happy to bring her something."

"I'm going to find Blaise and ask for the password. Do you remember where the Head rooms are?"

"Sure, I'll meet you up there."

The voices faded as next thing I knew, I was lying in what could only be my bed. Soft light and hushed voices came from what I guessed to be the main room. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I crossed the room and approached the door beyond.

"Our parents were furious when we changed our allegiances. We've been living in a flat since June."

"Have you told Albus? He could do more to help than I could."

Hearing a sigh, I decided to make my presence known. Seeing the astonished looks of two of the four occupants (Remus, Charlie, Blaise and Draco), I looked down to see what all the fuss. Someone had taken the liberty (probably Charlie) to replace my uniform with the midnight blue, silk nightgown complete with silver stitching and matching robe. I was wearing the robe, but the gown ended mid-thigh and showcased my toned legs. Noting the lack of seating for myself, I summoned a blanket and made myself comfortable on Charlie's lap.

"So... What did I miss? Good..." I looked for a clock and finished, "Evening Draco, Blaise."

"Remember when I told you our parents kicked us out?" At my nod, Blaise continued, "We have changed sides. We were asking Remus and Charlie for help when you woke. We didn't disturb you, did we?"

Shaking my head no, I asked, "Should I leave and let you guys finish talking? If it's not too late I may go visit Gryffindor Tower."

Trading looks, it was Draco who ended his silence. "I'd really like it if you stayed. Blaise and I are trying to figure out the best way to tell our Head of House."

"You may not like my suggestion." The downtrodden looks on their faces had my heart going out to them. I moved to kneel at their feet and grasped their hands as I said, "You should just tell him. The sooner the better. Don't look at me like that, Draco Malfoy. Who do you put you trust with the most? Who is the first person you go to when you have a problem?" Taking Draco's face in my hands, I whispered, "Not all is as it seems."

Nodding, Blaise replied, "Let's call Snape. I hope he won't be disappointed..."

I heard the floo open as Remus called for Severus. I settled myself down between the boys to provide moral support. I held their hands in my lap as we waited.

"Well, well, Mr Weasley. It looks as though you have lost your girlfriend to my students. I guess that is what happens when one waits too long to make his move." The silky smooth voice of our Potions Professor caused the two young Slytherins to cringe in their seats.

Not bothering to keep up the facade of him treating me like dirt, I walked over to him and said, "We have some good news. Blaise and Draco have decided to renounce the Death Eaters. Their parents threw them out over the summer."

Nodding, Severus walked over to them and said, "You both did the right thing. Don't worry, we'll protect you. I'm curious, though. What made you change your minds?"

Blaise wouldn't raise his head to meet our gazes as he replied, "We were supposed to kidnap Hermione. Father said without her you didn't stand a chance."

Shaking, I walked over and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you for not kidnapping me. Excuse me, but I think I'm going to pass out." With that, I promptly passed out in Charlie's waiting arms.

_+_+_+_+

The next two weeks passed in a blur. My lessons with Severus and Remus, my duties as Head Girl, and talking with the Founders in my dreams filled my spare time. When I wasn't spending time with Harry and Ron, I was working with Blaise and Draco.

"Now Draco, you need to learn how to block your thoughts. I can only do so much." By this time, I had already told them about Weaving. Ron and Harry were helping the three of us with thought and dream projection. I was getting better at influencing the thoughts of others around me. It works better if the person doesn't suspect. I convinced Ron to start his Potions essay early. He wasn't very happy with me.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and instructed Blaise to read Draco's thoughts. I envisioned a brutal attack by these two Slytherins. I saw them using Crucio on me as they hung my parents from a tree.

_'Hermione... Dammit, wake up!'_

_'What was she thinking? Why would she show us such a thing?'_

_'Hermione, you need to wake up. You are beginning to worry the others.'_

The flurry of voices were confusing and jumbled. It seemed my friends did not approve of my choice of vision. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I was not surprised to see that I was once again lying in my bed dressed in the same blue nightgown set. What I was not expecting, however, was to be met with the sight of shocking red hair, burly arms and a very warm, very topless, Charlie Weasley. Deciding to put off the inevitable outburst from Severus and Remus, I snuggled deeper into the side of the one Weasley who could render me speechless.

Having talked it over, we decided to keep our relationship secret. Well, we told Ron and Harry, Fred and George already knew as did most of the teachers. It just wouldn't be very proper for the Head Girl's "Guard" to be her boyfriend. Just imagine all the trouble we would get in to. Blaise and Draco ended up being told and sworn to secrecy after they found Charlie and me snogging on the couch. Needless to say, they now give the couch a wide berth.

Pressing myself to his side, Charlie shifted so he could bury his face in my neck an wrap his arms around me. The feel of his warm breath on my lower neck caused a shiver to run down my body. Leaving a kiss at the base of my throat, he snuggled down deeper and rested his head upon my chest, using me as a pillow.

The feel of his breath dancing across my sensitive skin and the rasp of his stubbled chin was almost too much for me to bear. Lacing his hair around my fingers, I bit my lip to prevent the moan that fought to escape. Trying to find a comfortable position, I wrapped my right leg around his waist and let sleep claim me once more...

_+_+_+_+_+

"I think the reason she planted the image of your attack on her is to throw off your parents when the battle comes full circle. Hopefully, they will think you are double crossing the Order and will switch to their side. Severus, What do you think? Severus..." The look of intense pain etched across the features of the Potions Master was enough to silence Remus mid sentence. Grabbing his shoulder, Remus said, "What can I do?"

Gazing through pain laden eyes, Severus choked out, "Tell... Albus." Stumbling to the fireplace, Severus flooed away as Remus instructed Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise to seek out Moody, Albus and Bill. He sent an owl to Kingsley at the Ministry. Debating whether or not to wake the pair in the bedroom, Remus was drawn from his reverie by the arrival of Albus, Harry, Draco, Moody and Blaise. Ron was still searching for his eldest brother.

Glancing at the Head Girl's room, Moody gave a slight chuckle and shake of his head. He turned to Remus and announced, "Best leave the pair to their privacy. There's no telling what sort of shape Snape'll be in when he returns."

Agreeing with a nod and smile, Albus looked around the room and asked, "How are your lessons coming along?"

"Fine,"

"Pretty well,"

"She's scary that one,"

Gravely laying a hand on Blaise's head, Albus replied, "She was only showing you what could have happened. Now you and Draco have a weapon to use against the Death Eaters. Remember," he added softly, "If it hadn't been for your decision to make a stand, the Dark Lord would have won. Any promise he made you would never have been fulfilled."

As Bill and Ron entered, Albus straightened and said, "We must be ready. I fear tonight's gathering will have disastrous results."

**There you have it. There was originally more, but I decided to make two chapters. The next one should be up some time next week.**

**Enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Thank you to emily02 for reviewing the last two chapters. It's because of her this chapter has come so quick. Thanks ever so much emily02...**

**Chapter 12**

_'I won't scream... I won't give him that satisfaction.' _Another jet of red light caused the already tortured man to writhe in silent agony.

"Now, tell me again why you haven't brought the Weaver to us. Do you really enjoy pain so much?" Sneering, Lucius Malfoy removed his mask to see his opponent clearer. "Answer me, fool." He growled, "Do you think Dumbledore would care if I killed you now? You are nothing but a pawn."

_'Severus... Listen to me. Open your mind.' _The feminine voice whispered across his mind. Listening to the one he vowed to protect, the Traitor turned Saviour opened his memory for dissection, flooding images of kidnapping, beatings and cruel spells all at the hands of two Slytherin boys. Hearing the gasp as the spell broke, Severus looked up to find Malfoy and Zabini looking at him in shock.

"It seems, Gentlemen, your sons have done what you failed to do. Be proud, for they are the next generation."

Trailing his gaze to the floor, Severus fought the urge to cringe as Voldemort settled a sand papery hand beneath his chin. Maintaining eye contact, Voldemort nodded and said, "You have done well. So sorry about the mistake. Now," glaring at Malfoy and Zabini, "you two will have to prove you can keep up."

As his surroundings went dark, Severus heard, _'Rest and be well. You will be home soon...'_

__+_+_+_+_+_

_"Severus, Severus you need to wake up. Come on, you've slept long enough."_

_"-Leave him be. He spent half the night writhing in pain. He finally calmed down when Hermione came in."_

Shaking my head, I tried to grab the attention of one of the voices around me. I told my body to reach out and my hand connected with another. Without opening my eyes, I rasped out, "Where is she? I can't hear her anymore."

The hand enfolding mine tightened and a voice responded, "She was here all night. When she finally fell asleep, Charlie took her to her room. Would you like me to send for her?"

"No, she'll need all the rest she can get. She was right, Remus. He's going to strike Samhain." Drinking down the offered vial of Pepper up and pain reliever, I flexed my hand.

Leaning my head against the pillow, I looked around at my surroundings. Remus, noting my perusal of the room, explained, "You were in such bad shape, you came directly to the Head rooms. This is an extra bedroom off of Hermione's suite. It is usually used for those students who need extra looking after. The first years, for instance."

Shaking my head, I asked, "Should I even bother asking why I wasn't taken to the Hospital Wing? I take it our dear Hermione wouldn't hear of me leaving her sight."

Chuckling, Remus handed me a cup of tea as he took a seat next to my bed.

"You're right. Did you honestly think any of us were going to win a fight against her?" Rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, Remus became quiet. It didn't take a mind reader to determine he had something he was hiding.

"Remus, what's wrong? If you don't tell me, I'm going to floo Tonks and give her your poetry." Knowing his weak spot was his love for the pink haired Auror, I shamelessly used it to gain the information I wanted.

"Severus, it seems you and Hermione are more connected than we thought. She dreamed the entire encounter. She saw what you saw. She was even able to plant memories in your mind. From what we can tell, it saved your life."

Nodding, I replied, "I could hear her. She told me to open my mind. If it hadn't been for her, He would have killed me in a heartbeat. We also have the added assurance of Draco and Blaise's safety. He believes they kidnapped her and tortured her."

The sound of someone falling up the stairs caught our ears. We glanced at each other and at the door as the one and only Nymphadora Tonks walked in. Her usual pink, spiky hair was gone, replaced with shoulder length brown. Her boundless energy seemed to have left her as she slumped down in the chair nearest to the fire. Her gaze didn't leave the flame as Remus went over and wrapped a warm blanket around her.

Testing my limbs, I silently walked over, despite the pain, and crouched before her. Taking a hand, I asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Her lifeless eyes looked back at me as she answered, "There was another raid. We couldn't get there in time..." Trailing off, her gaze went back to the fire as Remus answered the knock on the door.

"-What happened? She said there was a raid. Albus, what happened?"

I looked up as Bill, Kingsley, and Albus walked through the door. The sorrow on their faces made clear to me our discussion would soon turn to the young woman asleep in her bed.

"I fear, Severus, our arrogance has come to haunt us. Ms. Granger's parents are gone. Their home was destroyed and the Dark Mark was hanging in the night sky."

Falling heavily on the seat nearest to me, I let my head hang as the room suddenly became cold and dark. Looking to Remus, I asked, "What are we going to tell her?"

_+_+_+_+_+_+

_"It has begun. He is growing stronger as we speak. Hermione, there is so much more you need to learn. You are running out of time."_

_The dream scape of ancient Hogwarts loomed ahead as five figures met beneath a large Hemlock tree. Gazing across the lake, the petite brunette turned to her companions and asked, "What more can I learn? There isn't enough time."_

_Walking forward, the dark haired man grasped her by the shoulders and quietly demanded, "Why are you giving up? This battle isn't over. It will never be over until he is well and truly dead. Where has your faith and confidence gone?"_

_Looking up with tear filled eyes, the young woman replied, "My parents are gone. What more do I have to fight for? They would be alive if it weren't for me."_

_Gathering her in his arms, the Founder of Slytherin House rocked her from side to side as her tears fell in torrents. Whispering against her ear, he replied, "You must fight for them. You are our saving grace. Without you, our world will perish in flame and blood. Promise me. Promise me you will fight."_

_Wiping her face, Hermione Granger looked at her ancestor and said, "I Promise."_

__+_+_+_+_+__

Waking from my dream, I felt the wetness upon my cheeks. Closing my eyes, I felt the hand of the man I love tracing the path my tears have taken. Looking into his blue eyes, I answered his silent question, "My parents are gone. He took them from me, and now he will pay."

Placing a kiss on my lips, Charlie replied, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me awhile. I can hear the others talking, but I can't go out there. Not yet." Burrowing closer, I ducked my head beneath his chin, much like a kitten would cuddle with her parent. Taking one last breath, I waited for sleep to claim me when I heard,

_'The storm is coming. The Tribunal will be there when you need us. Sleep, child. Sleep...'_

**Wow, this one was quick... I was naughty. Hmm... Now what did I do with Hermione's parents...**

**Oh, and please review. I can't know if I need to fix something if someone doesn't tell me. My mind reading ability has been rather sketchy as of late...**

**This one's for you emily02.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**This one's for you emily02, jessirose85, MrsFredWeasley, and ashleyworman.**

**Chapter 13**

The morning of October 10 dawned bright and clear. It had been a week since Hermione's parents were killed. There was no funeral, just a memorial service.

The house had been destroyed, burned to the ground. All that remained was the garden Hermione and her mother spent hours planning and creating. The majority of her childhood had been spent there, and now, as her companions walked the grounds searching for anything that could be salvaged, she sat on a stone bench surrounded by lavender, mint and rose. In her hand was a lily, the last of the season.

I looked at my companions; Bill, Charlie, Moody and Tonks. Bill and Moody stood a little away from the grieving girl they both cared for. Ever watchful, Moody had stationed Charlie closest to her. He was her constant companion. By day, she was with her classmates completing her duties as Head Girl. By night she slept wrapped in Charlie's arms. Her continued silence was more deafening than any scream she could produce. She no longer answered questions in class. Her work never wavered, she just no longer had any love for learning.

The memorial was on an unusually warm October day. Members of the Granger's dental practice were in attendance along with various friends and distant relations. With Charlie on one side and I on the other, we created a sort of cocoon of security around Hermione. It was never more evident, until that day, how small she really was. Her strength and energy had always made up for her small stature, but today having to say goodbye to her parents, Charlie and I were supporting the majority of her weight.

With her eyes trained on the flowers before her, Hermione remained silent. When it cam time for her to speak, she stepped from our arms and stood tall. Looking around, she took a deep breath and began.

"My parents instilled in me their love of literature and knowledge when I was still a small child. Among my mother's favorite works was "Dante's Inferno". Her favorite song was inspired by this piece of art, and I have chosen it for today."

Closing her eyes, the crowd around her fell silent as she began the first strains of a melody I had heard many times before.

_When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

_Chorus:  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me_

_Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and the fire_

_Chorus_

_Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_Chorus_

_Please remember me  
Please remember me, ..._

Falling silent, she knelt before the stone memorial and trailed her fingertips across the engraved letters. My werewolf ears barely caught her whispered, "Goodbye...I'm sorry," before she stood and made her way back to Charlie.

The memorial ended as mourners filed past extending their condolences. I waited as Order members and Hogwarts students alike ventured forward. A hand upon my arm prevented me from following the group to our parked cars.

"Mr. Lupin. Hello, my name is Margaret Callahan. I was Emma and Edward's lawyer. They were two very wonderful people." The petite blond with the green eyes swept her gaze across the leaf strewn lawn. She winced as she took in the sight of our dear Hermione.

"Whenever she came to the office with her parents, she was always so full of life. Emma and Edward were so proud when she was accepted at her school. I understand you teach there?" Turning the subject, we began to walk towards the row of parked cars. "I had asked why Emma would want a non- family member becoming guardian to Hermione, and when she explained how much she adored you, there really was no other option. Thank you. Hermione is going to need you more than ever. Especially now." Closing her eyes, Margaret extended her hand once more and asked, "Will you be able to come by the office tomorrow to sign a few documents? I know it is short notice, but the sooner we finish the finer details the better for Hermione."

Nodding, I asked, "Will it be necessary for Hermione to join us? I think she would rather stay at the school."

Agreeing, she said, "There is no reason for her to have to come. She is already aware of the details of the will. She is the sole beneficiary and you are her guardian. The practice was sold months ago, so there is nothing she needs to worry about. You are in charge of her assets until she comes of age. I really must be leaving, Mr. Lupin. Is 11 o'clock okay with you?"

"Yes, that would be fine. May I bring my fiance with me?"

"Of course. Congratulations."

I watched her leave as I made my way to our car. Charlie and Hermione were sitting in the back seat with Bill and Tonks was sitting the front waiting for me. She put her hand on my leg as we made our way to the Ministry.

"Remus, what did Margaret want?"

The question caught me by surprise. I looked through the rear view mirror as I replied, "She wanted to set a meeting for some paperwork that needs to be signed. I anticipated her next question and added, "She has assured me you do not have to come if you do not wish to."

"Thank you," was all she said as she laid her head on Charlie's chest and fell asleep. I looked at Tonks and quietly told her, "You are welcome to come with me. I think it would be a good idea."

"Of course. What time?"

"11 o'clock. It shouldn't take long."

"We're here, Charlie. Come on, I'll help you get her out of the car. Remus, could you hold the door?"

Opening the door, Bill emerged cradling Hermione in his arms until Charlie could once again hold her. Walking towards the floo network, we vanished one by one. Settling down in the Head rooms, Tonks and I sat by the fire, keeping vigil as Hermione and Charlie slept.

**October 11**

I stood next to the window as I waited for the time for Tonks and I to leave. We spent hours last night discussing better alternatives for Hermione. Turns out, we couldn't think of anything better, anything that would make her happier.

_'You know you're the only one she would want to live with. You're the only one she trusts as much as her own parents. Don't worry about being a werewolf, she'll be safe.'_

_'I know, but I just can't help but think she would be better off with family. I know she would be safe, I could never hurt her.'_

_'Think about it, Remus. She has no close relatives, and would have to leave school. She wouldn't be safe out there.' Leaning her head against my chest, she closed her eyes and added, 'She loves you... You love her. I love you both. Let's bring her home.'_

"Remus, sweet it's time to go." The sound of my fiancé's voice coming from behind drew me from my reverie and caused me to look. Tonks, Dora as she insisted I call her today, had gone from bright pink hair to the chocolate brown she sported yesterday. She had half her hair up in a clip, with strands framing her face. Her dark blue dress complimented her blue eyes, making her look even more pixie and angelic. Only Tonks, Dora, could pull off such a look.

Cradling her hand in mine, I kissed her palm and said, "Okay, I think I'm ready. Where's Hermione?"

"She's still asleep. Charlie said she had another nightmare."

"Let's go."

_+_+_+_+_+

"Good morning Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks. Let me begin by congratulating you both on your engagement." The small blond woman settled behind her desk and pulled a folder from a drawer. "You are aware of the agreement between Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their previous lawyer Mr. Wilcott, correct?"

"Yes Ms. Callahan."

"Please, call me Meg. Everyone does."

I nodded as she slid the folder over to me and asked for both mine and Dora's signatures. We exchanged hand shakes and another congratulations as she walked us to the door.

"Mr. Lupin, I don't know if you are aware, but Hermione has been known to have nightmares. I fear they may escalate now that her parents are gone. Did they say anything to you?"

With an arm around Dora's shoulders, I answered, "I know. She has already had quite a few. We have someone spend nights in her room so she doesn't wake up alone. If there isn't anything else, we should let you get to your next appointment."

As we walked down the street, I kissed Dora's temple and said, "Let's go home."

**There you have it. As always thanks for the reviews.**

**And before anyone says Hermione's reaction isn't realistic, excuse me but it is. This, sadly, is how I reacted the first few weeks after my father's death. She isn't quite in denial, but she is nowhere near accepting their deaths. She is sort of in limbo, the shock hasn't worn off yet. **

**The song is "Dante's Prayer" sung by Loreena McKennitt. You can find it on , just type in "Dante's Prayer". Enjoy...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**This one's for you emily02, jessirose85, MrsFredWeasley, and ashleyworman, and everyone who alerted the story.**

**Chapter 14**

_It was dark... The light from my wand couldn't penetrate the black void._

_'Hermione... Where are you, Sweeting?'_

_'Mum! Mum, where are you?' I followed her voice, but I couldn't find her. I called and ran to no avail. The dark was pressing in on me, making it harder to breathe._

_'Hermione... Follow my voice, Daughter. Breathe little one. Breath...'_

_I closed my eyes and did as commanded._

_'Good, good. Open your eyes.' When I shook my head no, the voice persisted, 'It's alright... You are safe. Open your eyes.'_

_Opening my eyes, I saw I was once again at Hogwarts. Looking around, I saw a group of people standing on the Lake's edge. Walking closer, I could hear snippets of conversation._

_'Severus said she has begun to shut down. She's giving up...'_

_'What are we going to do, Salazar? She can't go on like this.'_

_Not yet aware of my presence, Salazar said, 'I think I was wrong. It should never have come to this.'_

_I didn't hear what was said after that because I was thrown into yet another place. At least, it looked like another place. I was still at Hogwarts, but the Hogwarts I knew and loved was gone. In its place was a battle ground. Blood, debris, and the dead littered the ground. _

_ I watched in horror as the lake was set aflame. The screams of the waterfolk reverberated through my mind as I watched the forest begin to go up in flames. I couldn't hear their screams, only laughter as the Death Eater wards kept them in. The young perished along side their Elders._

_Watching the scene before me caused a fissure of rage, sorrow, and most of all, hate to erupt. Immense power thrummed through my veins. The world around me became more brilliant. As I walked, the air crackled with charged energy. Soldiers of Light and Dark alike watched as I tread across the grounds, leaving a trail of blazing white heat in my wake._

_The haze surrounding my body prevented spells to penetrate and cause harm. As I crested the hill, I was joined by four figures. The mist surrounding them made it impossible to discern who they were. Casting my gaze around the magnificent castle, I stretched my arms before me and began to chant,_

_ 'Force of Wind, Heat of Flame,  
Dance from my hands once again.  
Strength of Storm, Power of Sight,  
We call upon your Eternal Light.'_

_The four around me leant their strength as light and fire left my hands to settle on the battle field. Screams filled the air as Warriors of the Dark fell and burned. In a matter of moments, the mist retreated and left behind the Order and her companions. _

_One thing became clear at that moment; I was no longer Hermione... I was the Weaver. _

_I had now become the Weapon..._

__+_+_+_+_+__

**I know this is short, but I tried to add to the chapter and it didn't seem to fit. Hope you all enjoy. The battle will be coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Thank you to all who have alerted the story...**

**Chapter 15**

For three days we watched as Hermione slipped in and out of consciousness. Her days were full of distressed cries and raging fevers. Charlie kept vigil, only leaving after Severus threatened to have Moody hex him. He didn't have the strength to do it himself after the last Death Eater revel. Voldemort was becoming ever angrier the longer he went without the Weaver.

The school didn't know what was going on. Rumor was her grief finally caught up with her. We went further and said she had become ill as a result of her lack of food. They were assured that with rest and time she would be fine. Students from the other three houses sent their well wishes. Even some of the younger Slytherins came to me with gifts and cards to cheer up Hermione. One first year, Emmeline, even sat with her until I could return from my Head's meeting.

'_How is she?' Looking around, I asked, 'Where's Charlie?'_

_Without lifting her head, Emmeline said, 'I would shush you if I wasn't sure the Sleeping Draught I gave Charlie would last. If you would pay more attention to your surroundings, you would see the house elves enlarged the bed. Charlie is laying on Hermione's left.' _

_Stunned, I asked, 'How did you manage to slip a Sleeping Draught down his throat?'_

_'It was easy... He thinks I'm cute. Little sister cute. I made him tea, added the Draught, and asked the elves to put him in bed. Why are you looking at me like that?'_

_'If you were a few years older, I'd kiss you. That was brilliant!'_

_Shaking her head, she went back to her drawing and said, 'You make it sound as if I solved one of Snape's potion riddles. Actually, I did. It was our homework assignment. Find a way to administer the Draught undetected, give it to a test subject, and record the results. I think a non-staff or student merits extra credit.'_

_Shaking my head, I laughed a little as I walked closer to the bed. Gazing over Em's shoulder, I asked, 'What are you... That's amazing.'_

_On her sketch pad was a mostly finished drawing of the two people on the bed. Charlie lay on his right with Hermione curled up next to his chest. She captured every line, every hair perfectly. It was obvious to anyone how much they loved one another. _

_Patting Em on the shoulder, I asked, 'Would you mind staying for awhile longer? I have some work to finish and a shower would be great.'_

_'No problem. I don't have any where else to be.'_

_I turned and asked, 'I thought you were going home this weekend? What happened?'_

_Dropping her coal pencil, she hung her head and said, 'The elves say they never returned from the last revel. Dumbledore thinks Voldemort may have hidden them... I think he killed them.'_

_Crouching down in from of her, I clasped her hand in mine and assured, 'We'll find them. If not, we'll protect you. How would you like to stay in the Head dorm during break?' When her only answer was a small smile, I added, 'I'm going to take a shower, and you are going to take a nap after you've had a snack.'_

_'What about my classes? I still have Charms and Care of Magical Creatures.'_

_'Don't worry,' I said, 'I'll take care of it. Hagrid and Flitwick would be glad to excuse you so you can stay with these two. They'll even give you notes on the class you misses. It'll be okay.'_

__+_+_+_+_+__

Two days and we still didn't have any leads on Emmeline's parents. Some of the girls in her dorm came to me and said she had been having nightmares. As a test, Snape and I moved her to the Head's dorm. We tried putting her in a room off of Hermione's, but the dreams persisted. Since Hermione had always been one of her favorite people, we set a small bed in the room, and she's been sleeping there ever since. Charlie doesn't mind. In fact, he thought it was a great idea. Hermione was fond of Em in return, and would be glad to know she was able to help even while she was in a coma.

On the morning of October 20, Hermione woke. We had knocked Charlie out with one of Em's teas. If he suspected, he never let on. I was sitting at the desk next to the East facing window. It was just after 6 am and the sun was starting her ascent across the sky. Em was still asleep, having stayed up late to finish her drawing. It was her wish to have it finished before the battle.

Standing to stretch, I walked over to Em and tucked the blanket around her shoulder. I smiled as I smoothed her auburn hair back from her forehead, checking her temperature in the process. The last couple of weeks had reeked havoc on her body, causing a cold and what sounded like Strep throat. Madame Pomfrey told me to keep her hydrated and have her get plenty of rest. When I was done tending to Em, I turned toward the bed with the intention of doing the same.

Picking up a soft piece of linen, I dipped it into a basin of cool water and began to bathe her head. Smoothing the cloth down her neck, I thought I saw her head twitch. I dismissed the thought, thinking it was just my hope to see her finally awake. Going around the bed, I checked Charlie as well before I went to shower. It was Saturday, so I wasn't in any hurry. I looked across the bed in time to see her head move, this time all the way to the right.

I walked around to her side and grasped her hand. Her chocolate eyes met mine as she said, "What happened? What is Em doing in here? Is she okay?"

Taking my left hand, I rested it upon her hair and smoothed her curls back. Smiling, with tears running unchecked, I said, "You've been asleep quite awhile. How do you feel?"

Helping her sit up, she looked at me and replied, "Not bad, though I could have done without the dreams. I heard my mother, but I couldn't find her."

"I know. You called out for her quite a bit. You also called out for the Founders. I never knew the improper words that would come from your mouth. What did Salazar do to make you threaten him with bodily harm?"

Tightening her hand in mine, she said in a harsh voice, "He knew, he knew they were going to be harmed. He never warned me. All the time he spent trying to teach me how to defeat the Death Eaters, and he couldn't be bothered to warn me about my parents' deaths?" Beginning to hyperventilate, she put her head in her hands and sobbed quietly.

Wrapping her up in my arms, I looked over her head to see Charlie was awake. Placing a kiss on her head, I whispered, "There's someone who has been waiting quite awhile to speak with you. Dry your eyes. You don't want your visitor to feel bad about your crying, do you?"

Shaking her head, her muffled, "No," was barely audible. Turning in the bed, her eyes lit up with fresh tears and joy as her gaze fell upon the one Weasley who had managed to capture her heart.

"Charlie," was all she said before she was once again sobbing, this time into his chest. Leaving them, I walked over to Em's makeshift bed, gathered her small frame in my arms, and walked out of the room, locking the door as I went. I went to my room and lay Em down, covering her in the Forest Green comforter on my bed. Not wanting to leave her for long in case she woke up, I rushed through my shower. When I re - entered the room, I found her staring around the room in confusion. Recognizing a few of the items kept her from panicking. When she heard me, she looked at me with a question in her gray eyes.

"Did something happen? Is that why I'm here?"

"Sitting next to her on the bed, I answered, "Hermione just woke up. I left her with Charlie. Her first thought was something happened to you. After the shock of losing her parents set in again, Charlie woke and is comforting her. I haven't summoned the professors yet. I thought I'd give them some time alone"

Sighing, she said, "I guess this means I'm going back to my dorm. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

I never realized how small she really was until now. She was always surrounded by a gaggle of friends, not just the first years, and not just Slytherins. The sorrow and fear in her voice caused my heart to ache. Gathering her close once more, I murmured nonsensical words as she let her grief flow. She no longer had any hope her parents were going to be found alive. Rocking her back and forth, I didn't hear my door open. It wasn't until a pair of legs met my line of vision that I realized Charlie had entered the room.

Looking at me, he mouthed, "Hermione wants to see her." Nodding, I picked Em up and carried her to Hermione's room. Laying her on the bed, I tucked her under the maroon comforter and watched her curl up against her favorite person. Smiling at Hermione, I left the room to allow the two privacy.

Sending a message to Dumbledore, Snape, and various other key people, I informed them of Hermione's wake. Charlie and I then sat down next to the fireplace, and waited for the inevitable flurry of hugs, crying and even more battle talk. I sighed and said, "Charlie... I want this over. I want this over now..."

Nodding, he replied, "Me too. It's hard to propose to a woman when she's in a dream induced coma. Damn meddling Founders..."

**There you have it. I don't have much of an idea for the next chapter, so it may take a bit longer. Only 11 more days until the Final Battle. Don't worry, I won't make you wait 11 chapters. Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done. Well, review and be happy...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Thank you to all who have alerted the story...**

**Chapter 16**

_Reminder For Students_

_The First Annual Hogwarts Alumni Ball  
will be held Thursday October, 30 from  
7 to 11:30 in the evening. All years are  
encouraged to attend. Attire is Formal or  
a Costume may be worn. Best costume will  
win a prize. Those who wish may spend an  
extended weekend with their families. Transportation  
will be provided immediately following the festivities and  
the next morning. Come and join in the fun._

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Albus and Minerva's announcement provided us with the cover we needed to bring more experienced fighters in. It also gave us a way to evacuate as many students as possible. Letters were sent home simply stating Hogwarts was going to close for the weekend to reinforce the wards. It would be a good time for their children to return home. Classes wouldn't resume until the following Tuesday. Well, that was the story.

As the Eldest Weasley son, I took it upon myself to ask Ginny who Hermione was going with. Fleur had agreed to attend and was going to protect any students who decided to stay. A very select few were informed of the threat, but the younger years (1-5) still had no clue. Fleur wanted to help and, at three months pregnant, the only thing I was comfortable with was for her to stay with the little ones. I even managed to convince Ginny to stay with her and act as a messenger of sorts.

When Ginny told me Hermione wasn't going to the ball with anyone, I took the liberty of acting as matchmaker.

_'Say Charlie, I hear Hermione's going to the Ball with... Wait, maybe I shouldn't say anything. After all, it's none of my business who Hermione consorts with.' Sliding a glance at my brother, I tried to gauge his reaction._ I had never seen someone turn so many different shades of red before settling on a very attractive shade of maroon. The white outline of his lips made his face look even more interesting. The length of Dragon Hide he was mending lay forgotten, crushed in his left hand as he clenched the tool in his right hand even harder.

'_Who?' was all he asked as he continued to gaze blankly at the wall._

_Finding my fingernails fascinating, I replied, 'Oh, some Seventh year who's had his eye on her for a long time. Blaise told me she said she'd think about it. Seems she's holding our for someone better. Charlie?' When I looked up, he was gone. Grinning, I made my way up to my quarters for a nap. It was my turn to patrol the grounds._

_+_+_+_+_+_

According to the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron, Charlie found Hermione assisting Severus in his First year Potion's class. Apparently Severus needed more supplies and when he returned, it was to find my dear brother snogging Hermione senseless in front of the class.

All Severus said was, 'Are you going to ask her or not? If so, do it quickly so I can get back to teaching.'

Amidst the giggles, Charlie asked, Hermione said yes, and Severus asked them both to leave. Needless to say, their relationship is no longer a secret. Just as well. He is planning on proposing before the Battle. If all goes well, they will be married the same night of the Halloween Ball.

"Bill," I turned my head and saw my darling little sister walking towards me. Her usually laughing eyes were somber as she settled down in my lap (her favorite spot when she was upset). Putting her head against my shoulder, I stroked her hair and waited for her to begin.

"Harry... he asked me to marry him."

Wrapping my arms tighter around her, I asked, "What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. He said to take my time." She looked at me then with tears in her eyes, "I want to say yes, but I'm afraid of what will happen."

Placing a kiss on her head, I asked, "Who else knows?"

"Hermione. She said to follow my heart. When it comes to something like this, logical reasoning doesn't always work."

Chuckling, I said, "She's right and I agree with her. If you want to marry him, you should. Mum and Dad would be thrilled and your brothers want you to be happy. Everything will be alright."

Nodding, her only response was, "You now have the pleasure of being my pillow. Congratulations."

Deciding hers was a good idea, I made myself comfortable and soon joined her in the land of dreams.

_+_+_+_+

As smart and pureblooded as the Weasleys are, it takes quite a bit for them to realize they are in love. At least the oldest one had sense enough to get his brother on the move. If I weren't a ghost, I would have cried at Snape's reaction. We talked about it in his office.

_'Severus, I'm surprised you didn't hex the boy. Would have made him think twice before he bent one of your students over a desk. When do you think he'll ask for her hand?'_

_Sighing, Severus leaned back in his char and replied, 'It should be any day now, Baron. All he does is talk about her. He already has the ring.'_

_I floated over and said, 'I've seen the ring. Do you think she'll accept?'_

_'One can only hope. They would make a wonderful match. She needs someone who can challenge her magically, and he needs someone to protect.' Sighing, he added, 'Damn Him to Hell and back.'_

_'Don't worry, Severus.' I assured him, 'We will... We will.'_

__+_+_+_+__

I laughed when Draco told me what Weasley did. Didn't know he had it in him. Sure explains why Hermione came back to our dorm in such a daze. When she entered, she just stood there, not quite sure of what to do next. At first I was concerned. I took her hand and guided her over to the couch. After settling her down, I sat across from her, waiting for her to begin.

Taking her right hand in mine, I asked, "What happened?"

She opened her left hand and replied, "Charlie kissed me."

Not quite understanding, I inquired, "Doesn't he always kiss you?"

She smiled and said, "He kissed me in front of Severus' First year Potion's class. I was surprised he didn't hex us."

I laughed and said, "I wish I could have seen the look on his face."

"I'd show you the memory if I had even paid attention. I was a little busy at the time."

I smiled knowingly and we spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet conversation.

The next few days were going to be very busy indeed...

_+_+_+

**I am so sorry this took so long. A lot of things happened all at once, and this was sort of shoved to the back-burner. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Thank you to all who have alerted the story...**

**Chapter 17**

Three days... We had three days before all hell broke loose. Ginny, Luna, Fleur and I were busy with preparations; the storage rooms had to be stocked with food, potion ingredients and other supplies. Small groups of three or four Order members had been arriving each day after dark for the past three days, since the announcement was made about the Halloween Ball.

I was busy making up lists for Severus and Remus when a warm hand settled at the small of my back. I leaned back into the warmth of the hard chest behind me. I set down the quill and parchment in my hands.

"Charlie... Shouldn't you be helping with battle plans?" I asked, settling my hands on the warm arms around my waist.

"We're done for the night." Nuzzling my neck he asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

Shaking my head, I turned to look at him for the first time. Lifting my hand, I trailed my fingers across his cheek watching as his eyes fluttered closed. Stepping closer, I laid my head on his shoulder and said, "I'm scared..." Looking up, I looked into his eyes and said, "Promise me you won't go and get yourself killed."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. The subtle rocking of our bodies, combined with his body heat, made me sleepy. I let my eyes close when I felt him place a kiss on my head. Stretching onto my tip toes, I left a chaste, yet lingering kiss on his lips.

Running his hands up and down my back, he said, "We should get you to bed. Dumbledore has called a meeting before dawn. He wants to make sure all the preparations are finished. Come on, time for beddie by."

My laughter turned into giggling when he swung me up into his arms. Carrying me across the room, he dropped me onto my bed. Rolling over onto my stomach, I watched him kneel before the fireplace and build up the fire. I rested my head on a pillow and watched him work. I gazed at the firelight dancing across his face and hair. The glowing light made him even more beautiful to me.

Coming back to the bed, he poked me in the side and said, "Scoot over. We have to be up in about three hours and I don't feel like traipsing through the castle back to my rooms."

I shook my head and did as he asked. Snuggling into his side, I used his chest as a pillow. He wrapped his arms around me and placed another kiss on my head. He drew the blankets up higher and we fell asleep.

_+_+_+_+_+

I left my chambers, wanting to have a word with Hermione before the morning's meeting. I was concerned with her last prophecy. Who were these other four people she was talking about? How were we supposed to trust them? I shook those thoughts away with a sigh.

Running a hand through my hair, I knocked on the door leading into the Head's dormitory. Hermione had given me the password to the Head's suite, but only the Head Boy or Girl could enter the private rooms. I stood back and waited, hoping she was still awake. I looked up when the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaise. Is Hermione still awake?"

"Sorry, Remus," Blaise replied, "Charlie went to put her to sleep almost an hour ago. He wanted to make sure she received some sleep before the meeting this morning." He yawned and scratched his head.

I smiled softly and responded, "Charlie's still in there, isn't he?"

Blaise smiled back and nodded. I shook my head and turned, "I'll let you get some sleep. Remember, we meet before dawn."

Blaise nodded with a soft, "G'night."

Closing the door behind me, I walked back towards my quarters. Kissing Dora on her forehead, I tucked the blankets around shoulders. Brushing her hair away from her face, I sat there gazing at her, memorizing every line, every feature of her face and body. I placed another kiss on her temple and moved from the bed. I sat down at my desk to finish the letter I had started.

_ -Hermione,  
You have been a daughter to me for four years now. Your intellect and strength have only grown over time. It was you who helped so many over the years, who helped me. I would never have had the courage to ask Dora on a date if it hadn't been for you._

_There is so much I want to thank you for, so much I want to say..._

_+_+_+_+_+_+

Three days. Three long, terrifying days. I told Harry yesterday that I would marry him. To say he was happy is an understatement. The pure joy radiating from him would power a small city, as Hermione would say. We went to Charlie, told him. He almost matched Harry in the joy department. After swinging me around, and making me _very _dizzy, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and gave his congratulations.

_"Well, when is the wedding?"_

_I looked at my brother in shock and said, "Well, first I think we should destroy Voldemort, then we can plan the wedding."_

_Shaking his head, Harry intervened, "Sweet, I think we should marry now. Your parents would be thrilled, and it would show we still have hope."_

_Smiling, I looked at my brother and said, "What about you and Hermione? Are you getting married before the Final Battle?"_

_Poking me in the stomach, he replied, "I haven't asked her yet. I was scared enough just asking her to the Ball."_

_I hugged my brother and assured him, "Just ask, she'll say yes. They don't call her the brightest witch of our age for nothing."_

_He smiled and admitted defeat, "Fine, I'll ask her. It's a good thing I already have the ring. Tomorrow, before the meeting. Promise me you won't wait."_

_I looked between him and a beaming Harry and answered, "Alright. Let's go plan our wedding..."_

**There you go... A couple more chapters and we'll be done. Enjoy everybody.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Thank you to all who have alerted the story...**

Chapter Eighteen

_"Hermione… We are running out of time. Do you understand what you must do?"_

_ I looked at Rowena and replied, "Yes, Rowena. We have been over this many times." I fell back against the chair I was sitting in, "I know what I have to do. What more do you want with me?"_

_ "Calm down, Little One," Salazar said as he ran his hand through my hair, "We want to make sure you understand all the risks involved and your duty." Salazar moved to sit in front of me. Taking my hand in his, he looked me in the eyes and said, "We will be there with you, but you have to strike the killing blow."_

_ "Can you promise my friends and family will be okay?"_

_Rowena moved to sit next to Salazar and replied, "The protections we have set up will protect anyone of the Light. The four of us will follow you to the Hill, then we will have to leave you. Your four Protectors will meet you and keep you safe. We-"_

_ "Rowena, Salazar… Have you told her yet?" Godric asked, cutting off Rowena in the process._

_ "Gryffindor, you great oaf. We haven't had a chance to yet. We were hoping to keep that until after the Battle."_

_ I looked between the two Founders sitting before me, to the one they were glaring at. Turning back to Salazar, I asked, "What is he talking about?"_

_ Not looking at me, he rose, grabbed Rowena's hand and stood at the fireplace. He spent long moments gazing into the crackling blaze. I stood, walked over to them, and asked, "What is it? It can't be any worse than my Prophesied destiny." My half-hearted attempt at humor was met with a vacant stare._

_ I turned to Godric and said, "What is it? Helga. Thank Merlin you are here." I walked over to her, grasped her hand and said, "Godric opened his big mouth again and upset Rowena and Salazar. Can you tell me anything?"_

_ Helga looked at me in sympathy and replied, "I'm sorry, Dearest. That's something that only those two can tell you. Come on, Godric. You are going to help me with final plans." Dragging the protesting Founder out the door, Helga left the three of us alone._

_ Worried, I asked, "What's going on? The sooner you tell me the sooner I can either freak out or accept whatever it is."_

_ Salazar only sighed again. Rowena looked at him and said, "We better tell her. It may explain many things."_

_ He nodded and walked over to me. Kneeling in front of me, he took my hands and said, "Hermione… You aren't muggle born."_

_ "What?"_

_ Rowena explained, "Sweetheart, you are descended from some of the greatest witches and wizards of an age."_

_"But, my parents weren't wizards. You have to be mistaken."_

_ "No, my love. Your biological mother died giving birth to you and your father never knew you survived. We had to tell the world you died in order to protect you. Sweetheart-,"_

_ "What was her name? My mother's name?" I asked coldly, removing my hands from his and walking to the fireplace._

_ "Layla, Layla Blackthorn. She came from a long line of pureblood wizarding families."_

_ "What about my father? Is he even still alive?"_

_ "He is. I'm sorry but we can't tell you who he is."_

_ "Why?!" I demanded, "Why can't I know who my father is? What, is he a Death Eater?_

_ "No, no darling he isn't. In fact, he is a member of the Order."_

_ "Does he know who I am?"_

_ Rowena came over and wrapped her arm around me, "No. He still believes you are dead."_

_ Moving out of her grasp, I asked, "What about the Granger's? What was their role in all of this?"_

_ "You were given to them when you were only a few days old. They loved you and protected you like any parent would. They adored you."_

_ "And I got them killed."_

_ "They knew of the risk when they took you in. Dumbledore-"_

_ "Dumbledore knew?" Grabbing the nearest thing I could find, a glass carafe, I swung around and threw it at the wall. "This whole time you never thought to tell me any of this. Why now? What's changed?"_

_ "We wanted you to know who you truly are. That, and Godric couldn't keep his mouth shut."_

_ "What is your role in all of this?"_

_Salazar grasped my shoulders and said, "You are a direct descendant from two of Hogwarts Founders. You are the last of our line. Mine and Rowena's."_

_ I walked back to the fireplace. Gazing at the flames, I made up my mind, "I'm leaving. I'll see you at the Battle."_

_ "Hermione, we'll be at the meeting today. You will see all of us then."_

_ "Fine."_

_ _+_+_+_+_

_ "Welcome," Albus began, "we are here today to discuss how we are going to handle tomorrow night. Alastor?"_

"Right," the aging Auror said, "We have almost one hundred parents and alumni here at the school. They are stationed in various tunnels beneath the school. Minerva, how many children are going home this weekend?"

The Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor walked forward and replied, "All but the older members of the D.A. grades five through seven. There are a few of the younger students who will be staying, but they are going to be in the same tunnels as our soldiers. Ginny, Fleur, Luna and some others are going to be staying in the tunnels as well to care for the wounded. Madame Pomfrey will be in charge. Severus."

I stood and started, "Hermione, Remus and I spoke with the creatures in the Forest. They are all willing to fight with us. They have begun setting up their own wards. Albus has spoken with the waterfolk and they are following the path of the Forest. They have wards that make the water impenetrable. Remus,"

"I have spoken with many of the Wolf packs in the area. Most are more than willing to help. They ask only that their children be allowed to attend school. We are fortunate we will be fighting the night of the full moon. Severus has administered the Wolfsbane potion and we are hoping it will keep them from going off and attacking our side."

The room buzzed with battle preparations as I watched the still silent Hermione. I wasn't the only one worried about her. She was sitting in Charlie's lap tense and silent. Charlie was rubbing her back, hoping to get her to relax. He looked to me, hoping I knew what was going on. I just shrugged, not knowing how to reply."

"Hermione, is there anything you want to add?"

She straightened and looked at Albus. Her face blank she said, "My mother died when I was born and my father is still alive. I am a pureblooded witch descended from two Hogwarts Founders. My father is a member of the Order, but I'm not allowed to know. It is my fault Emma and Edward Granger are dead. They knew of the risk but it is still my fault."

She left Charlie's lap and stood at the window. She was silent again for many moments. When she finally spoke it was in a challenging tone, "You knew, Albus. You knew who I was and the danger I am to society. You know my parents, but I know you won't tell me whom my father is, no matter how much I beg. Am I wrong?"

The twinkle gone from his eye, Albus replied, "No you are not wrong. I cannot tell you for fear of how you and your father would react. He still doesn't know you survived."

"Albus, what have you done?" Minerva asked, shocked.

The room had gone silent. None of us were willing to break the tension. Hermione had gone back to standing at the window ignoring everyone around her. Remus and I moved to stand next to her, offering our support. Charlie started speaking quietly with Bill, Kingsley and Alastor.

"Hermione. Maybe we could help." Remus suggested softly.

"Maybe. All I have to go on is a name… My mother's name."

"What is it?" I asked, well aware of Albus watching us.

Before she could answer, however, the room filled with a silvery mist. Albus's exclamation of, "You're here. Wonderful," alerted us that we didn't have to worry.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Godric Gryffindor began, "We are pleased to make your acquaintances. Ah, Hermione. How good it is to see you."

Hermione just looked at him blankly, "I take it they told you."

"Yes they did. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Little One, it wasn't my place to say. Do not be angry with them. They love you and only wanted to protect you."

"What exactly is going on?" Kingsley asked.

"Everyone," Hermione said with a mocking grin, "I'd like to introduce you to my ancestors, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. If you will excuse me." With that she walked out the door. Trading a glance with Remus, we followed her out.

I grabbed onto her hand and said, "Come, we will go to my office and talk. Plus, I think you are going to need something strong to drink."

When the three of us started walking, we heard, "Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Remus and I just smiled when Hermione turned and held her arms out for Charlie. He picked her up and we began our descent to my office. Once arriving, I summoned an elf to bring tea, fruit and to build a fire. Charlie settled into the chair closest to the fire while Remus and I took two chairs nearby.

Sipping at the brandy in my hand I looked at the young couple by the fire. Hermione was curled up on his lap, drinking the tea Remus had given her with Charlie caressing her back and playing with her hair. He was staring intently, almost as though gauging her reaction.

When I looked at Remus, he had a similar look on his face. He was studying her, looking for something but I didn't know what. "Hermione," I heard him ask softly, "What was the name the Founders gave you?"

"Layla… Layla Blackthorn."

"Dear Merlin," he whispered, dropping his glass. Standing, we went to where Hermione and Charlie were sitting. Cradling her face in his hands, he said, "Is it really you? I thought you were dead…"

"Remus?" I asked.

"Did you know my mother?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," he choked out, "I knew her very well.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Yes…"

**There you go... A couple more chapters and we'll be done. Enjoy everybody. I think this was the longest chapter I have written... Go me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember, I don't own anything and reviews will make me update faster...**

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**Thank you to all who have alerted the story...**

**Chapter 20**

Hermione climbed off of my lap and fell to her knees in front of Remus. Holding tight to his hands, she asked, "Who? Please Remus, who is my father."

Remus, as though lost in his own world, took his hand and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. "You have your mother's eyes. Why didn't I see it before?" Moving his hand to her hair, "Your mother's had more red in her hers. But," he added with a grin, "hers was just as wild." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close. Staring into the fire, he asked Severus, "Why didn't he tell me she was alive?"

Severus moved to his side and replied, "He thought it would be better this way. If 'He' found out, 'He' would have made sure she was dead. Along with you. Remus, it had to be done this way."

Holding onto her even tighter, he murmured, "I wish I could say you were wrong, that she would have been fine with me. But, it wouldn't be true." He buried his face in her hair and began to rock back and forth.

Stunned, Hermione pulled back ever so slightly and stuttered, "Do- does this mean… You're my father?"

Eyes bright with unshed tears, "Yes. Dear Merlin, can you forgive me? If I had known I would never have stopped looking until I was sure you were safe."

"Of course I can forgive you. It wasn't your fault." Holding him tight for a moment, Hermione pulled back and questioned, "My par-, I mean Emma and Edward, told me that my visions came from my mother's side of the family. Is that true?"

"Yes, my dear. Layla must have known what was going to happen," Severus interjected when Remus could no longer speak for fear of crying, "Provisions were made for you before her death."

"How do the Granger's figure in to all of this?" I voiced my question when the room became silent.

"The Granger's were Guardians. It has been there responsibility to protect the descendants of Salazar and Rowena." Studying the pair, Severus decided, "There are more questions which can wait until morning." Hermione and Remus just ignored him, holding each other close.

They sat like that for long moments, just crying and enjoying the knowledge they belonged. Severus nudged me in the side and pushed me forward.

I just shook my head and glared at the man. Sighing, he went to Hermione and said, "Come, I will escort you to your chambers." When Hermione looked like she was going to refuse, he added, "You must rest this night."

She only nodded, knowing in her heart it was useless to fight with the man. Giving Remus one last kiss, she said, "Good night… Father."

The love and pride shining in the older man's eyes made me smile softly. I watched as the two figures walked from the room; Severus half carrying Hermione.

When I was sure she was gone, I looked at Remus and began, "I love her and I would never let anything happen to her."

"You want my blessing." He stated.

"Yes."

He sat there, staring into the fire and nursing his drink. When I thought I couldn't take the suspense anymore, he locked his eyes with mine and said, "If you die in this war and hurt her, I will hunt you down, bring you back and kill you myself." We both laughed at his threat, knowing the Weasley clan and various Order members would back him. "When will you ask her?"

With a grin spreading across my face, I sat across from him and replied, "Tonight. I'm hoping she'll consent to a small ceremony before tomorrow night. I want us to be married before we send that bastard to Hell."

Remus nodded and smiled, "You better go and propose. If I know Severus, he'll be tempted to give her a sleeping draught. If you run, you'll be able to catch them."

I smiled and sent him a quick thanks. I ran up the stairs not caring who saw or what they thought. I barely graced the castle ghosts with a hello. Finally making it to the fourth floor, I could almost make out the sound of their footsteps. Well, it was more Severus' footsteps and Hermione's mumbled and slurred speech. It seems Remus was wrong; Severus did not wait until they reached her rooms before giving her a sleeping draught.

"Severus, will you tell Charlie I'm sorry but I couldn't stay awake?"

I trotted up behind them and replied, "Why don't you tell him yourself, silly thing?" Hermione was cuddled against Severus' chest, her head tucked beneath his chin.

"Charlie, would you mind taking her from here? I gave her a mild form of the Draught so it will take some time before she falls asleep. I think you two have some things to discuss."

I grinned at the pale-faced wizard and nodded. Hermione never protested being transferred from one set of arms to the other. Before I could walk very far, Severus added, "Blaise is staying in the Slytherin dorms tonight. We have a few details of the Battle to iron out. Good night."

I spared no time in walking back to Hermione's rooms. Giving the password to the portrait of the Wolf, I cradled my love even closer wondering at her reaction.

I sat in the chair closest to the roaring fire with Hermione in my arms. Kissing her softly on her face, I pulled back and whispered, "Marry me." She looked on, speechless, as I placed the silver band on her finger. The flames danced across the oval shaped sapphire. The chips of smoky quartz added protection to her as did the onyx I had set in the middle of the sapphire.

She looked at me and asked, "Why? What do I have to offer you?"

"Your love. All I need is your love." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, I waited with baited breath.

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears when she answered, "Yes."

The room soon became filled with our laughter. It was difficult to carry her to her room and kiss her at the same time. Laughing so hard she had tears running down her face, Hermione looked at me and said, "Either let me walk on my own or stop kissing me. I'll have a concussion before this night is through."

I kissed her again and replied, "I'm not letting you go so I guess I'll just have to stop celebrating long enough to get you into bed. Tomorrow we'll make more plans. We-"

Her hand on my mouth, Hermione said, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait. Do you think we can throw a wedding together in a few hours? Preferably before tomorrow night's ball."

Walking her backwards to her bed, I helped her lay down. Pulling off her shoes, I used my wand to change her clothes into something more comfortable. The burgundy silk gown with capped sleeves turned her skin into a honey gold. With gold threading on the bodice she was the picture of beauty.

After transforming myself a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms, I lay next to her gazing into her eyes. Feathering kisses along her neck to her collarbone, I stalled for time. I didn't know how she would react when I told her everything had already been taken care of.

As though sensing my dilemma, Hermione's soft, "Charlie," brought me out of my reverie. Kissing her once more, I hesitated then inquired, "What would you say if I told you all the preparations have been made for a small ceremony?"

Pulling me in for a kiss, she answered, "That would be wonderful. Who knows?"

"Severus, Remus, Minerva, Mum, Fleur, Ginny-"

"Is that why they insisted on buying that dress for me?"

Chuckling I replied, "Yes Ma'am. And no, I don't know what the dress looks like. I begged and pleaded but they wouldn't tell me. What?"

With a red face and streaming tears, Hermione tried her best to stem her laughter. "I can't believe you actually begged to see my dress. Don't feel bad," she added trying to sober up, "they won't let me see the dress either. Will the ceremony be before or after the Ball?"

"Is before okay with you? I have plans for the rest of our night together."

She started giggling when I began kissing up and down each arm finding all of her ticklish spots. Her breath came faster when I blazed a path down her right side, across her lower stomach and up her left side. She dug her fingers into my back in response to my lips on her shoulder moving down towards the swell of her breast.

Her hands moved from my back to my head when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, melding her body to mine. I slid the straps of her gown down her arms. Lifting up, she wordlessly begged me to peel off the silky barrier.

Coming to my senses, I looked into her heated gaze and said roughly, "Tomorrow. Just a few more hours and we will become one."

Chest still heaving, she smiled and nodded. Moving to her side, I pulled her close and let my eyes drift shut. My last thought was of the woman in my arms. A few more hours and she would be mine, and I vowed not to let anything harm her. No matter what…

**Ha ha, cheesy ending. I don't know if I'm going to write the lemony goodness at all. If any of you want 'the wedding night', let me know and I'll post it separate. What I have in mind for them in certainly not 'T' rated...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel like such an idiot!! I posted chapter 20 twice! That's what happens when I don't mark what has already been posted.**

**I don't own anything that is familiar and I'm not making any money from this.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

Remus

I sat in the now empty room nursing my quickly cooling tea. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back on Hermione's reaction.

_"Do- does this mean… You're my father?"_

_"Yes. Dear Merlin, can you forgive me? If I had known I would never have stopped looking until I was sure you were safe."_

_"Of course I can forgive you. It wasn't your fault." _

I was brought out of my musings by Severus' arrival. "I left Hermione in the capable hands of Charlie. I don't need to ask if you gave your blessing for their union." Sitting across from me, he waved away the offered tea and settled for a smooth malt whiskey.

"How could I say no? If Hermione is anything like her mother, than she will do whatever will make her happy. Layla was disowned because she married me. Her parents hated the thought of a Werewolf for a son-in-law."

Sensing my newfound distress, Severus was quick to reassure. "Dimitri and Lydia had no idea Hermione survived. They didn't even know she was pregnant. The last time any of them spoke was when Layla left the Manor and ran away with you."

"Thank Merlin for that. I don't know what I would do if they knew and somehow found her." I gazed into the fire again, unaware of Severus' pondering look. "I always wanted a daughter. I loved Harry, but I knew I would feel differently if I had a little girl. I'm surprised Albus didn't put a Glamor on her."

Pausing to take a swallow, Severus explained, "He and The Council decided it wasn't needful. She has enough of both of you to make it harder for anyone to know since you both kept the pregnancy quiet. They-"

"What does The Council or The Tribunal have to do with anything? What is their stake in all of this?"

"The Tribunal protects and guides those who have a gift different to our magick. The Council governs those who have both. Our dear Hermione is a Seer, but hers is a magick far older than Wizard kind."

Intrigued, I leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

"She can draw power from that which grows around her. She is bound to the earth. The trees, animals, plants, soil... Even the water can make her stronger. There hasn't been another like her since well before Hogwarts was founded."

"She's the embodiment of Gaeia. She carries the spirit of the Great Mother Goddess."

"Yes," Severus said.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked, panicked.

"Very few outside The Tribunal and Council. Remus, what's wrong?"

"My brilliant daughter will be the end of this war." I sat, stunned for long moments before Severus bid me elaborate. "The wedding is to be held before the Final Battle. Not only is our magic stronger this night hers will be as well. Once they consummate their union, she will be unstoppable. Severus," I grabbed his hand tightly, "We have to watch her carefully. any little thing could set her off and not even Albus could stop her."

"Remus, what are you talking about? What could possibly happen?"

"Just imagine, Severus. Every plant, every tree, even the animals fighting against you without anyone speaking a spell. All Hermione will have to do is stand here, on the grounds. Just think of roots coming up out of the ground, wrapping around your body and squeezing all air from you. The earth will attack anyone, it doesn't matter. Severus, she can rip Hogwarts apart!"

"Come on, we'll go see Albus." Pulling me up, we walked in silence to Albus' office. We were unsurprised to see him standing next to the gargoyle barring his office's entrance. We were, however, surprised to see his companion.

"Ms. Callahan. I apologize for sounding so rude but what are you doing here?"

Shaking my hand, she answered, "Albus and I have a few things to discuss. I believe it would be prudent if you gentlemen joined us."

Following my companions up the stairs, I accepted the brandy Severus put in my hand. Taking a place next to the fireplace, I watched the scene unfold.

"Albus, is she ready? Will she be able to fight?"

"Before we begin, Margaret, I believe you should explain your involvement in all of this." Albus leaned back in his chair, gazing intently at the young woman before him.

Smiling, she turned to Severus and me, "I am a liaison between The Council and Tribunal. I come from a long line of those who take a special interest in those who are so strong they could almost be dangerous. My mother died the night Hermione was born. The Tribunal underestimated her strength."

"She was just a newborn? How could she have caused your mother's death?" I glared at Severus at his callous way of asking such a personal question.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lupin, I'm used to it. In answer to your inquiry, Mr. Snape, Hermione inadvertently drained the life force from my mother. If she hadn't, she would have died herself. We knew the risk but we weren't prepared for what happened."

I drained the glass in my hand and leaned my head back against the wall. I opened my eyes when I felt the small hand on my chest. I looked into the bright eyes of the woman almost a head shorter than me.

_"You need not worry for our daughter, Remus. She will restore the balance between our world and hers."_

Shocked, I grasped the soft face in my hands. "Layla... How?"

_"I asked the Gods' permission to speak with you. Simple really since Salazar threatened them with bodily harm."_

I reveled in the sound of her sweet voice, a voice I hadn't heard for so long. Before I could say anything else, she cut me off.

_"It's time for me to go. I want you to know that I love you and I'm so very happy for you. Tonks is a wonderful woman. She is your perfect counterpart. Don't worry. I will be with our little girl when the time comes. I love you..."_

Her voice trailed off as Margaret slumped into my arms. I didn't notice the tears running down my face. I picked her up and laid her on the couch next to Severus. After tucking a blanket around her, I slumped into a nearby chair with my head in my hands.

I looked up, cleared my throat and suggested, "We should make ready our plans for the Battle and the Wedding. Albus, would you perform the ceremony?"

We spent the rest of the night talking strategy and tactics. I finally fell asleep with the sweet sound of my daughter's voice in my ears;

_"Good night… Father."_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I'm in the middle of writing five different stories and one isn't even fanfiction!!**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 22**

Hermione

I awoke the next morning with the sun just barely cresting the horizon. Sighing, I snuggled closer to the warm, hard body next to mine. I smiled when I felt my fiancé nuzzle his nose against my ear. Pressing my back closer to his chest, I reveled in the feel of his hands running the length of my body, curling my legs to my chest to reach my ankles. I moaned softly when his hands came to rest on my stomach, contracting slightly on the soft surface. Shivering at the feel of his breath on my skin, I missed what he had said.

"Hmm, what was that?" I could feel his body vibrate as he laughed.

"I said, did you sleep well? What's on your mind?"

I turned over and lost myself in his clear blue eyes. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before I answered. "Yes, I slept well. As for what is on my mind…" I sighed and turned my gaze to the wall. Bringing my eyes back to his when I felt his hand on my chin, I finished, "Do you have any idea how much I love you right now? How happy you make me just by being here. How safe I feel when you are in the same room. What did I do to deserve you?"

He pulled me close and answered, "You are a strong beautiful woman with one hell of a family line. I have never seen you back down from a challenge, even when all seemed hopeless. You, my dear and wonderful Hermione, are the most precious entity in my life and I am fortunate you consented to marry me."

Speechless, I could do nothing when he pulled me even closer and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. Not wanting it to stop there, I pulled his lips to mine and expressed all my fears and love in that simple action. Pulling back, I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my head over his beating heart. Curling my legs around his, I ran my foot up and down his leg in lazy strokes.

Mimicking my motions, Charlie combed his hand through my hair relaxing me in ways I haven't felt in a long time. His hand moved from my arm to my back smoothing the silk of my gown against my skin. We then spent the next hour or so just talking, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. Our conversation revolved around nonsensical things.

When the sun's rays entered through the window, our conversation trailed off and we entered the type of silence lovers share when nothing more needs to be spoken. Enjoying the heady silence of the moment, I regulated my breathing to match his. When his breathing slowed and deepened, I left a kiss on his chest and slid out of his warm embrace.

I sat on the edge of the bed just watching him sleep. I smiled when he moved to his side and curled his arms around my pillow. Standing, I let the straps of my gown slide down my body and the gown itself fall to the ground as I walked to the adjoining bathroom for a much need bath.

Filling the tub, I added lavender oil and vanilla bubble bath to the hot water. Coiling my hair and pinning it to the top of my head, I eased my body into the silky warmth below. Inhaling the soothing scents of lavender and vanilla, I let my mind wander to the events of the coming day. I closed my eyes and smiled when I thought of my upcoming wedding and the knowledge of my father's identity.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. I shifted and opened my eyes when I felt a warm hand at my neck. His eyes held an emotion I couldn't name. Not wanting to see anything but joy in his beautiful blue eyes, I turned onto my side and stretched a hand to his face. Trailing my fingers from his forehead to his cheek, I laughed softly as I left behind bubbles.

Ignoring the foam on my body, he pulled me into his body for bone crushing hug. Not quite understanding where his desperation was coming from, I hugged him back and dug my hand into his hair. When I felt his body shake, I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. The pain and fear almost brought me to tears.

Brushing the hair from his face, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Shuddering, he held me even closer and whispered, "I woke up and you were gone. You have no idea how terrified I was, thinking something happened and I wasn't there to protect you."

When he stopped, I feathered kisses on his neck in the hope of calming his racing heartbeat. When his arms loosened around me and his shaking had stopped, I drew back enough to look into his tortured eyes. Running my hands down his arms and bare chest I made a very simple request. "Take a bath with me." When he hesitated, I insisted, "Come on. It will help you calm down and reassure you that I am indeed fine." When he still looked hesitant, I did the only thing I could think of that moment.

I pulled him in with me.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless, making me wish I had a camera handy. Trying to stifle my giggles, I wiped the foam from his face and said, "Glad you could join me."

His only response was the slow spread of a predatory grin across his face. He had the look of a hunting cougar having just found his favorite play toy. Moving with a speed that I attributed to his work with dragons, he caught me by the waist and growled, "Do you really want to play this game with me?"

Grinning back I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulled my body closer to his and whispered, "Oh my, yes. It should prove very... educational." At the shocked look on his face, I pulled him in for a fierce kiss and dragged him under the water with me. My last thoughts were, '_We won't be getting much talking done this morning...'_

**Hee hee, fun in the tub. The wedding _will _be in the next chapter. Remember, the wedding is the night before the Final Battle and the Halloween Ball. The Ball and Battle will be on the same night.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review if you please. They make uber happy!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 22**

Charlie POV

_'It should prove very… educational.' _I was still reeling from the euphoria I found taking a simple bath with my fiancé. The feel of her warm, soft body next to mine covered in nothing but foam and water still made my skin tingle. Even now, hours later, I could still feel her against my chest. I shook these thoughts away when I heard Severus and Remus call my name.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Remus grinned, though it seemed forced. "I asked how you were feeling about today. In two short hours you are going to be a married man and my son-in-law. Scared?"

"Terrified." I admitted.

Severus clapped me on my back. "Don't worry. She loves you enough to marry into your madcap family. You'll both be fine."

"Well," Remus interjected, "we hope you will anyway. Albus has just given us some unsettling information." Remus' grey gaze held mine. When he decided I wasn't going to run away screaming, he nodded. "I think you better sit down. We have enough time to talk without worrying about being late. You still haven't told us who your best man is going to be."

I laughed, sitting on the chair near the fireplace. "I couldn't decide… I chose the twins. I figured it would be a good way to keep them out of trouble. I just feel bad for the maid of honor."

"Who is she?" Severus asked, handing me a tumbler of fire whiskey.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Hermione won't tell me. To be fair, I wouldn't tell her who my best men were. I was afraid she'd leave me at the altar if she knew."

"Not my daughter." Remus beamed. "She'll probably have her wand some place close in case they try anything." I could almost feel the pride emanating from his person.

I took another swallow of my drink and waited for him to start. When the silence stretched, I leaned forward and offered, "You told me Albus gave you unsettling news. I appreciate your trying to keep this day joyous for the both of us, but I think it would be better if you told me what has happened. I have no way of helping or protecting Hermione unless I know what it is I'm up against." When he was still silent, I looked to the darker man. "Severus?"

The double agent sighed and began, "Hermione is-,"

"Am I late?" Albus asked, blue eyes twinkling as he burst in through the door.

"No, Severus and Remus have just begun to tell me what it is that has them so worried. Please sit." I moved to give him my place.

"Sit, sit my boy. I won't take long. As you already know, Hermione is the product of an illustrious union between Salazar and Rowena. What you don't yet know, and we have only just found out, is that she is also the daughter of the Great Mother Goddess. The embodiment of Gaeia…

-=-=-=-=

Hermione POV

I was having trouble concentrating on the light meal before me. Dora, as she has demanded I call her on pain of hexing, assured me that the butterflies are normal and that I needed to eat. We couldn't have me fainting on the way to the altar. What would Severus and Dad say? _Dad. _Quite possibly my new favorite word. I smiled to myself when I thought about all that had happened in these past short weeks. I was forced from my musings by the metamorphagous herself.

"Hermione, you've been sitting there for almost forty five minutes and you haven't eaten anything. I know you are nervous, but you have got to eat. Hurry up," she urged, "it's two hours until the service and we need to have you ready. Do you have everything you need?"

Charlie and I had opted for a binding ceremony instead of a traditional muggle or wizarding service. We decided since we were going to spend eternity together anyway, why settle for a simple ceremony. We were going to bond mind, heart and spirit. We informed Albus this morning and he assured us it would not be a problem to set up in such a short space of time.

"I have my shoes and jewelry and such, but I don't have a dress since you won't let me see it."

Dora chuckled at the indignant look on my face. "Actually, you have two dresses: one for the ceremony and one for the reception. Since you both changed your minds at the last minute, I changed the style of your original dress and changed the color. Remus is going to bring your gown for the wedding." Her face shown with mirth, "It will take three of us to get you into the dress, but only one to get you back out!"

"Dora!" She laughed as she danced away from my poorly thrown shoe. My face was flaming when I returned to my uneaten breakfast of tea, toast and fruit. "Do I at least get to see my reception dress _before _Charlie?"

"Why not?" Dora shrugged her thin shoulders as she walked to the other side of the room. It was decided that I would be dressed in her and Remus' rooms instead of my own. Albus and Minerva had decided to grant Charlie and me our own set of rooms after everything calmed down. The Head Girl's dorm was going to be given to the student succeeding me. As a married woman – Merlin, I still can't quite wrap my head around that – I could take my final exams and be done by Christmas. I still haven't decided what I was going to do, but having a place to ourselves might not be so bad. I was so deep in thought, again, that I did not notice Dora enter the room with a flourish.

"Ta da!" She sang, holding a dream of a dress. The bodice of the midnight blue dress was corseted, tying up the back with straps going from the middle of my bust and wrapping around my neck and emphasizing the curves I so obviously lacked. The skirt reached the floor, just barely brushing the tops of the shoes I would wear. I was reaching out a hand to caress the silken fabric when Dora spoke. "Charlie will have to tie up the back, but otherwise it is easy enough to manage. You can keep your shoes and accessories from your wedding gown. It will save time and you'll be more comfortable in this. Do you like it?"

Stunned, I could only nod, my jaw surely hitting the floor in astonishment.

"Good. I was afraid – oof!"

I leaped and hugged her close, tears tracing a path down my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered.

She hugged me back, laughing. "You are most welcome. Come now. You aren't supposed to cry yet. Save your tears for when Remus and Severus walk you down the aisle."

"Why is Severus walking down with me?" I pulled back, wiping my face on my sleeve.

"With this sort of ceremony, you need _two _people to give you away. Since I am your maid of honor, Severus kindly agreed to walk with you as well as perform the spell. Albus is the conductor, Severus the power." She glanced at the clock. "Come on. Finish your breakfast and take a nice long soak. I have oils to cleanse you for the ceremony."

I nodded, finished my meager meal and headed to the bath. Dora had already filled it and was adding the oils she spoke of earlier. Turning her back to me, she gave me the semblance of privacy for me to step into the steaming water. Immediately, I was assaulted with the scents of rose, chamomile, lavender and mint. I turned a questioning gaze to her.

"The will purify you for the day, the will relax you and they will make you more attuned to Charlie and his magic. Charlie is in a similar bath being attended to by his best man and your father."

"Why does he have two people?"

"Normally you both would, the maid of honor and your mother with you and your father and the best man with your groom. Since I am your maid of honor and Severus is the second person giving you away… Well," she smiled.

"I think I get the picture. What else?" When she motioned to me, I leaned forward and allowed her to massage another oil into my skin. Her ministrations were making me drowsy, but I fought to pay attention.

"After your bath, your father will enter with words of wisdom and love yadda yadda." I giggled. "You will then spend the next half hour discussing what there is you wish to discuss before being married. Severus will also arrive, preparing you for what to expect. He would have already done the same for Charlie. When all are ready for you, I will come and fetch you and viola! You will be married to an outrageously levelheaded Weasley. Oh Merlin," she moaned, "Not even thirty and I'll be a grandmother!" I laughed at her wail of dismay, to which she threw a sponge at me.

We spent the next few minutes talking quietly. When Ginny, Luna, Minerva and Mrs. Weasley arrived, the room was filled with such boisterous laughter that I couldn't help but feel excited. Forgetting all about my nerves, I sat quietly as Dora styled my hair with input from Ginny and Luna. Minerva was busy consoling a sobbing Mrs. Weasley in the corner.

"No, her hair should be down. It would look so much prettier that way." Ginny insisted, attempting to take the hairpins away from Dora.

"Ginny, some of her hair has to be up and away from her face. She needs to be able to see and her hands will be too busy to keep pushing it back."

"But-,"

Luna, wonderful amazing Luna cut in, "The Fae Queens of old would bind the front of their hair back, allowing for the allusion of having their hair down but without the hassle. Take a few locks here," she gently combed her fingers through, parting and braiding as she went, binding the ends with ribbon then pulling the whole mess back, away from my head. Keeping a lock in the front, she quickly braided that and added a silver and sapphire bead to the end. The weight of the bead stretched my hair so that it was well past my chin. The overall result was spectacular.

I turned in my chair and embraced the younger girl, "Luna, you are a genius!"

She just patted me lightly on the back. "I already knew that."

The rest of us just laughed. Sitting quietly as Dora applied my make-up (silver shimmer across my eyelids, peach blush on my cheeks with a trace of glitter on the apple, and sheer gloss on my lips magicked to stay on). Minerva and Mrs. Weasley came forward to apply Runic symbols of healing, good fortune, and –to my utter embarrassment- fertility on my temples and neck. Kissing my cheeks, the women moved away from me when they heard a knock on the door.

I turned away from the mirror and welcomed my father. Handing his burden to Dora, Ginny and Luna, he walked towards me and grasped my hands. Brushing his hand across my face, he kissed my forehead and whispered, "You look beautiful." The awe in his voice nearly broke my composure. "Are you ready?"

Swallowing the tears that threatened to choke me, I only nodded before he pulled me against his chest. He tucked my head beneath his chin as he rocked me back and forth. Feeling something wet running down my neck, I pulled back slightly to look into his face. Smiling through the tears drenching his face, he kissed my forehead, my cheeks and my hair.

He pulled back and grasped my hands. "I have something for you." He sat me down next to the mirror and pulled out a small velvet box. Enlarging it to the size of his hand he opened it to reveal a necklace of cascading blue sapphire on a silver chain. Sitting next to it, nestled on a bed of silk, was a pair of sapphire chandelier earrings with blue and clear crystals hanging from the bottom.

"They were your mother's. The necklace has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. These earrings," he paused and cleared his throat, "I gave her these earrings the night I proposed. I know she would want you to have them." Standing from his position on the floor, he beckoned the other women forward. Setting the box on the floor, he lifted the lid. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he began to gently raise the gown.

I gasped as I took in the white beaded gown. The empire waist was fitted at the bodice with embroidery and lace. I reached my hand forward and gingerly ran my fingers down the front. The fabric was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Confused, I looked at my father and asked, "What is this made of? It doesn't feel like silk."

He smiled. "This gown was made from Faery silk. This was also your mother's."

I gave him a tremulous smile. Returning to my inspection, I ran my hands down the off – shoulder sleeves made of lace. The overskirt was made of gossamer lace and flowed through my fingers. Inspecting the back, I gently fingered the silver lacing holding the back together. "How heavy is this dress? And who exactly is tying me in?"

"That is the genius of Faery silk. It is weightless. As for tying you in…" Dad trailed off as his cheeks went red.

Dora laughed, "Wait here while the rest of us get her dressed. We have a present for her and I don't think it's something you want to see." She, Ginny and Luna dragged me into the bath. The grins on their faces started to make me nervous.

"We," Ginny gestured to the two behind her, "have a special gift for you. Now, according to muggle tradition, you need something old, new, borrowed and blue. You already have something old, borrowed and blue. Now, you just need something new."

"What are you three planning? And what do I have that is blue?"

"Oh right. Here." Dora handed me a small bag. Inside was a lace garter with a blue ribbon.

Embarrassed, I put the bag on the vanity top. "Okay, what have to three done?"

Grinning, Luna presented me with a silver box with a blue ribbon. Gingerly, I lifted the lid and flinched. Inside lay a silver corset with black embroidery. Garters, stockings and a pair of shockingly skimpy knickers all in silver accompanied it.

Looking up I whispered, "Oh Merlin. I am not wearing this!"

"Yes you are!" They chorused, giggling madly. Ginny added, "It matches the shoes I loaned you."

"Why do I need a corset anyway? The dress isn't tight."

"You need the corset for support and to give Charlie something to fantasize about. Trust me, he'll love it!" Dora held up the corset and ordered, "Stand up and turn around. We only have about another forty five minutes before the wedding starts."

"Dear Merlin help me," I pleaded, doing as she said, afraid she would take her wand out. Standing, I felt three sets of hands dressing me in underclothes I would never wear any other time. When I was sufficiently trussed, Ginny handed me the silver, peep toe pumps and held me steady while Dora levitated the dress over my head. Slipping my arms into the lace sleeves, I held the front steady while I was laced in back.

After long, torturous moments, Luna declared, "Done. Now, go show your father."

Leaving the bath, I took a deep breath and walked forward. Talk in the room ceased when I stood in front of my father. Crying softly, he brought my mother's necklace and earrings to me and helped me put them on. Reaching into his front pocket, he pulled out a crystal hair comb. Brushing back the braided piece of hair from my face, he tucked the comb behind a curl.

"Well. How do I look?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he traced a finger across my necklace and replied, "Like your mother did the day we married. You are absolutely breathtaking and I know you and Charlie will be very happy together." Ever so gently, he embraced me once again and guided me over to a chair next to the fire. The women said their goodbyes and Dora, Ginny and Luna went to get ready. I had decided at the last minute to have Ginny and Luna as bridesmaids. I made sure to tell Charlie so he could find two more groomsmen.

Bypassing the seat next to me, he kneeled on the floor and maintained his hold on my hands. "Are you ready?"

"More ready than I thought possible. What about you? Are you ready to give away your little girl?"

He kissed my hands and replied, "You won't be too far. I just want you to be happy."

"I will be happy. Just you wait. Now, when will Severus be here? Dora said he was going to talk to us."

"I am right here, little one. You look wonderful." I stood up to wrap my arms around the darker wizard. Beckoning for me to sit, he began. "First, we must activate the symbols placed on you." Taking my right hand, he placed it in Dad's right hand and placed his fingers on my temples. A tingling sensation flooded my body when he moved away.

At my questioning gaze, he handed me a small mirror. Drawing in a quick breath, I watched the symbols dance across my skin. Looking to Dad, he explained, "It is part of the binding ceremony. The marks will fade, but their power will remain. Here," he handed me the silken fabric my earrings were sitting on. Unfolding it, I took in the silver embroidery. "Your mother made this after the wedding. I didn't know it at the time, but she made it for you. She poured her magic into it to protect you."

Brushing the tears from my face, Severus began to explain just how the ceremony would proceed. For the next half hour, we discussed who would do what and why. At last, Dora knocked and said it was time. Helping me stand, Severus and I waited as Dora and Dad hugged and kissed. Dora was a dream in the flowing blue dress she chose. A single strap that ran from the middle of her bust, across her shoulder and back, held up the dress. She was wearing sapphire and sliver chandelier earrings, blue and jet beaded necklace and sapphire and diamond bracelet that were a gift from Charlie and me. As part of my wedding party, Ginny and Luna had jewelry to match as well as the silver, T-strap platform sandals Dora was wearing. Dora, as well as Ginny and Luna, opted to wear her chocolate hair in a curled coif at the beck of her head.

Coming over, she hugged me and whispered, "You are beautiful. Come on, I believe someone is waiting for you."

I followed her into the hall on the arms of Severus and my father. We walked in silence, the only sound being our breathing and our footsteps echoing off the stone walls, until we entered the newly transfigured garden. The night was lit solely by the thousands of stars in the sky. The night before Halloween saw the almost full moon.

Looking at my father in concern, I asked, "Are you going to be all right?" I gestured towards the moon.

"I'll be fine. I barely feel the pull of the moon. Come, a few moments longer and you will be a married woman who will someday gift me with grandchildren. I missed out on raising you; I plan to make up for it with your little ones."

Our small party laughed softly. Cresting the hill, I spotted the small fire and heard the soft strains of music. Conjuring a veil, Severus shielded us when I was able to make out Charlie, Albus and the men standing next to him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling at Dora.

"Congratulations, the Twins are your escorts."

"Don't worry. They wouldn't dare do anything to upset the wedding. They really are happy you are joining the family. I also see Ron and Harry." She kissed my cheek and walked through the veil. When she was halfway down, Ginny, then Luna made their way down.

Kissing the cheeks of the men next to me, we took our turn through the veil. Concentrating on not tripping, my gaze was focused on the man before me. When I was finally standing mere inches from him, I saw the glisten of unshed tears make his blue eyes sparkle. I tried to concentrate on Albus' voice.

"Who gives this young woman to this man for the ceremony of binding?"

"We do." The tenor and baritone voices rumbled down my arms.

"Do you, Hermione Layla Lupin, come here of your own free will to be bonded to the man before you?"

I smiled when I heard my newly changed name. "I do."

"And all will be well." Albus' words prompted Severus and Dad to kiss my cheeks and hand me over to Charlie. "We have come together this night to bind the two souls before us. Both have come here of their own wills and wish to share their love with friends and family."

When it felt as if I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, the pressure and wind let up. Unwrapping our hands, Fred and George handed Charlie my ring as Dora handed me Charlie's ring. We decided we would both wear rings, adding extra protection to the simple silver band he gave me to match my engagement ring and the diamond and sapphire encrusted ring I bought for him.

When the rings were on our fingers, Charlie took my face in his hands and placed the sweetest kiss he had ever given me on my lips.

"Aww, come on. Give her a real kiss!"

He rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics, but chose to comply. Wrapping me close to his body, he bent me backwards and gave me the kiss he left me with this morning. We were so engrossed in our own world, we did not hear the choked laughter above us.

"I know I said I wanted grandchildren, but I don't think this is the proper time or place."

I pulled back from Charlie's lips, looked up and replied, "Practice."

Dora laughed, "Practice later. Charlie still needs to get you out of that dress!"

I groaned while Charlie laughed above me. Pulling me to my feet, he turned me around and we waved to the small crowd. Walking down the path, we made our way to our new rooms. Pulling me inside, we barely paid any mind to the furnishings around us.

Slipping my feet out of my shoes, I looked at Charlie who was still standing at the door. Dropping his robes on the chaise lounge near the fire, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Kissing my neck, he asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Just long enough to get me out of this dress and into the one for the reception. I'm going to need your help."

"I would be happy to." Pulling back, he began unlacing my dress. When I felt the dress sag, I pulled out my wand, levitated the dress over my head and onto a stand next to the entrance to the bath.

I had forgotten the corset ensemble until I heard, "Dear sweet Merlin! We better get you dressed before we're late. I had no idea you owned something like this."

"It was a gift from my bridesmaids. I should let them choose clothes for me more often." I giggled softly when his searching hands grazed my ticklish spots.

"Please, for the love of all that is magical, tell me your dress isn't tight or low cut."

I turned to him and looped my arms around his neck. "Don't worry. My dress is relatively modest." Moving to the wardrobe in the corner, I pulled out the long blue gown Dora had shown me earlier. Moving back to Charlie, I slipped the dress over my head and allowed him to tie up the back.

When I was dressed, he helped me put my shoes on and said, "Let's go. The sooner we arrive the sooner we can start gifting our parents with grandchildren."

I laughed and kissed him again, walking to the Room of Requirement where we decided to hold the reception. Our joy over shadowed the impending doom of the next night. Tonight, we were going to celebrate with our friends and members of the Order.

For tonight there was only the two of us.

**Here we go. I promised the wedding would be in this chapter. Since it got to be so long, I'm putting the reception in the next chapter. I will put the link to the outfits on my profile page. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. It will probably hold some of the battle.**

**Read and Review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 23**

**Remus POV**

I was standing with Severus and Dora when Hermione and Charlie entered the transfigured room almost thirty minutes later. I nodded and grinned in their direction as they made the rounds accepting congratulations and well wishes. From the corner of my eye, I caught Dora's smirk.

"What is that look for?"

She simply shrugged. "I have a pretty good idea as to why they are late. Oh look, there's Molly. See you gentlemen later."

I reached out for Dora's hand when she tried to side step me. "What exactly did you do?"

"It's nothing I did just something I gave her. And no, I'm not going to tell you. This is not something a woman wants her father to know about."

Severus had a hard time containing his chuckles as I groaned. "Don't worry, Remus. I'm sure they are well prepared."

"Not helping, Severus. I-"

"Not helping – "

"What?" The identical faces and grins of the best men invaded my vision.

"Fred, George," Severus intoned, "We were just discussing Dora and her penchant for embarrassing Remus."

"Ah," George shared a grin with Fred. "So, Remus old pal. When are you hoping for grandchildren?"

"That is not something that I can decide; preferably not until after this war. Provided we all survive," I muttered into my drink.

Fred put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. My brother would fight to Hell and back to ensure Hermione's safety. Now that he's found her he isn't willing to put her at risk. They already had one fight about her staying behind."

George sighed. "He tried convincing her that we would be all right without her and the weapon she can become. I've never seen him run so fast."

Severus laughed, "Which curse did she use, then?"

"She didn't use a curse, just a properly placed threat. Now he knows better than to try to protect her when she doesn't want it."

"I hate to say it, but someone needs to look after her. Harry and Ron weren't the only ones causing trouble all those years." Severus interceded, taking a swallow of his brandy.

"Look who's talking like a father," Fred said, clapping Severus on the shoulder.

"I should," he huffed, "I spent the last six and a half years putting my time into the witch and I'm not about to let her stubbornness ruin all my hard work."

"Well, now. Is that any way to speak about the bride?" Hermione stood, hands on hips, glaring at the older man. Her glare, however, was marred by her twinkling eyes.

Severus smirked, "Only when the bride is an impertinent, stubborn wench who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"I should hex you for that comment, but I don't feel like fishing my wand from my thigh holster." My daughter turned to me. "Remind me to push him into the Black Lake tomorrow. He could do with a bath."

"I'll be sure to get right on that. You look lovely." I leaned down, kissing her cheek and wrapping her in my arms.

"All thanks to my bridal party. They spent hours arguing about my make up and hair." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"They did a wonderful job. Where is your husband? Ran out on you already? Ow!" Fred's comment was punctuated by a sharp jab to his arm by Severus. "What did you do that for?"

"You are almost as bad as your brother. Be gone, go find someone else to annoy with your drivel."

George smirked and pulled his still shocked twin away. Winking, he looked at Hermione and said, "Don't stay too long. I expect a nephew within the year."

"Wouldn't dream of making you wait. Would you settle for more than one?"

He took a moment to consider. "It would be nice but there's no need for you to work too hard. Congratulations, brother."

I watched as the second eldest Weasley wrapped his arms around my daughter's petite form. He grinned at his younger brothers in acknowledgement.

"Don't go too far. We still have our dance, the garter and bouquet toss and you will be needed for two of those."

"Oh, we don't get to catch the bouquet?" Both twins mocked wailed.

Hermione and Charlie both rolled their eyes. "Isn't it enough that I have to sit on your laps while Charlie goes diving under my dress?" I couldn't help but blush at my daughter's words. Realizing what she said, Hermione turned to me. "Sorry, Dad. Didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No worries. Looks like Albus is beckoning us forward." Grabbing her free hand, we walked to the doorway. "Ah, don't you look lovely. Now, we are going to announce the wedding party and then you, my dear," he looked to Hermione, "and your father are going to have your dance. After that you are going to have all of your fun dances, throw the garter and the bouquet. The meal will be served in the sidelines. You'll cut the cake and be on your way."

His glee was short lived. "I wish you could have a proper honey moon, but the new quarters your friends helped decorate will have to do. Tonight, my wish is for you to be happy. Don't worry about what is to come. Think only of the love you share for each other and those around you. We will have time enough tomorrow to think on the war."

Clapping his hands like a child on Christmas morning, he turned his mood around once again and shepherded the wedding party out the door. I walked over to Severus and waited for my daughter and her husband to walk in the door. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy overshadow my feeling of loss. It is irrational, but I can't help but feel that this is the last night I would get to spend with my child.

"Promise me, Severus. Promise me you will protect her if I am unable."

"You have my word." He assured quietly, wrapping a strong hand around my arm.

**Charlie POV**

I looked down at my wife and smiled. 'Wife', that is a word I'll never tire of saying or hearing. Taking her hand in mine, her worried brown eyes met my blue. "What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" I ran my free hand across her face and neck, looking for any signs of fever.

"He looks so lost," her eyes began to well with tears.

I followed her gaze and saw Remus with Severus, a silent conversation happening between them. "He adores you and, like all fathers, believes he is going to lose you to me."

"It's more than that," she disagreed. "He doesn't think he'll survive the war." Turning with a speed I have only seen on occasion, she grabbed my shirtfront. "Promise me you will watch him. Promise me you'll bring him back safe and alive. I couldn't stand to lose another parent."

Pulling her closer, I cradled her face between my hands and caressed her lips with my own. When her erratic breathing slowed, I lifted my head and watched her eyes clear. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I will everything within my power to bring your father home. He won't leave my sight for a second. I promise you that. But you have to do something for me."

She gazed at me curiously, "What?"

"Live."

She smiled and kissed me again. "I think I can do that provided you come back, too. I am not raising our child alone. If you die, I'm going to follow you to Hell and bring you back. Not even Riddle can keep you away from me."

"My sentiments exactly. Come on. It's our turn." I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked into the hall, blaring lights and cheering voices skewing my senses. Waving to the crowd, I grabbed Hermione at the waist, bent her back and kissed her for all I was worth. She returned the kiss with fervor.

Amid whistles and catcalls, I heard the twins call out, "10 galleons says she's pregnant before midnight!"

Hermione giggled when she came up for air. Kissing my ear, she breathed, "Who says I'm not already pregnant?"

"Shall I announce the new to the whole room?"

Her eyes widened, "You do and I'll hit you with a stick."

I laughed and pulled her close for our dance. Swaying gently to the music, I began to hum in her ear. The song was one we heard when we were listening to the Wireless, a station that played old Muggle songs. In that moment, there was just the two of us.

Who knew muggles could be so romantic?

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all _

I wiped the tears from her face, tracing her lips with my fingers. She smiled through watery eyes and kissed my hand.

When the song ended, I pulled her in for another kiss and gave her to her father. I watched the usually stoic man's eyes cloud with tears as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. I stood with Severus, watching as Remus finally said goodbye. The lullaby brought tears to my eyes, knowing that tomorrow could mean the end for so many of us. Looking around, I imprinted the faces of those I saw around me hoping I would see them all safe, but knowing that I was going to lose some of them.

I lost myself in the lyrics.

_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

__

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Not caring who saw, he wrapped himself tighter around his daughter and buried his face in her hair. With Hermione's hands clenched tightly behind Remus' back, it was hard to tell who the body wracking sobs were coming from. From the sound, it was both.

_Do do do do..._

__

Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wondeful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be_

When the song was over, they pulled apart and went about fixing each other's faces. Remus produced a handkerchief from his pocket and chuckled wetly. Hermione gave him another kiss, hugged him and dragged him from the raised floor. Safely in Dora's arms, Remus relinquished his hold on his daughter. Hermione came back to me and we danced.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

After the myriad of dances, the bouquet and garter throw (much impeded by Fred and George tickling Hermione), and shoving cake in each other's faces - I'm going to be combing frosty from my hair for days - we had one last dance. This one, too, was found when Hermione and I were spending a late night listening to the Wireless. It held such great meaning, we knew we had to include this as our way of saying goodbye.

"Ready?"

I nodded at the breathlessly asked question. Kissing her, I pulled her to the dance floor one last time.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

__

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

When the song ended, she pulled back and glared at me.

"What?"

"You better come back," she said.

"I promise. Come on," I smiled, "let's go tell our families good night. I have all night with you and I plan to utilize that time to the fullest."

She grinned and nodded. After numerous rounds of well wishes and congratulations, we made our escape to our new quarters. We were barely through the door before Hermione attacked me from behind.

"Well, aren't we eager."

"Shut up and help me out of this dress!"

**There we are. The reception. I used Alison Krause's 'When You Say Nothing' for Charlie and Hermione, 'Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel) by Billy Joel for Hermione and Remus and 'The Call' by Regina Spektor for the goodbye song. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Feed back is awesome!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 24**

**Layla POV**

"Well, Layla, looks like your daughter if finally married. How do you feel?" Godric asked from his place beside the fountain. He was dividing his attention between the festivities shown in the water and looking for a reaction on my face.

"Peachy," I said, sarcastically. "Tonight, my daughter will not only consummate her union but will also unleash a fount of power not seen in over three thousand years. It will be up to us to endeavor that she does not kill everyone in her path." I changed direction in the conversation. "All is ready for the morrow?"

Salazar Slytherin, my forefather, walked over with Rowena on his arm. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he assured, "All is well, Daughter. Content yourself with the knowledge that this will all be over soon." He took a moment to gaze into the water. "The child looks glorious. Much the way you did on your marriage day. You have reason to be proud."

I swung to glare at him. "Proud? How can I be proud when all I can think of is how she can lose everything tomorrow? Are you going to protect her father and ensure his survival? Her husband? What about her friends?" Rowena cut my tirade off before I had the chance to hit the Slytherin.

"Child, we are well aware of the risks. You have forgotten; We will be with her on that battle field. Worry not for your husband and child. The battle will be brief. Riddle does not have the strength to fight us all. You are responsible for keeping her magick in check. You must endeavor that she remains in her body and mind. Should she relinquish control for a mere moment, all we have worked so hard for will be destroyed."

I turned from my foremother's pitying eyes to watch my daughter dance with her father. If I could cry in this form, I would have. The picture they made took all thought from my mind. Sighing, I lifted my hands to rub the tension from my face. Even dead, I could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"Come, Dearie," Helga said from behind me, "We must hurry if we are to finish her garments for the battle."

I walked to the low table where Helga was stationed fusing pieces of leather together with her wand. The leather, a soft golden brown embroidered in green threads, was a gift from both the Seelie and Unseelie Queens. Both Fae understood what was at risk and wished to help in any small way they could. The leather would bind as much of Hermione's power in as possible without making her completely defenseless. Successful in deflecting most magicks, the material is one that is worn by Fae guards and soldiers alike.

The form fitting corseted top allowed enough movement so as not to restrict. Arm guards that laced from her hands to her shoulders came next with a belted holster to carry knives and her wand. Her pants, a darker shade of brown, would conform to her slight build once slipped into and would fit her like a second skin. Her boots were a gift from Lelwith, The Council guard. Their forest green hue would help my daughter blend in with her natural surroundings.

Once finished, Helga and I held up the garments for their final inspection. Her four Protectors were to be dressed in similar garb, except in black with red threading. Satisfied, I banished the finished creations to the rooms of their respective owners.

With nothing left to occupy my hands, I had nothing left to do but wait. If all went according to plan, my child would destroy the biggest threat to our people. I prayed it would be enough.

_+_+_+_+

**Hermione POV**

Upon entering our new quarters, I was struck by the sheer elegance of the furnishings. All done in black, they had a strangely reminiscent feel of medieval days gone by. I had mere seconds to enjoy the craftsman and beauty of the work before the heated kisses on my neck and shoulders drew my attention to more important matters: Getting my new husband out of his clothes.

Hearing my thoughts through our binding vos, Charlie sent me a purely predatory grin before hoisting me over his shoulder. He ignored my ensuing shriek and fists pounding his back, so intent was he on our destination.

Placing me safely on the floor, his lips returned to mapping my skin in a way no other had done before. I was an uncharted land and he a great explorer.

I toed my shoes off while I had the chance, overbalancing us towards the bed.

Taking the disruption in stride, he flipped me onto my stomach, making short work of the fastenings keeping my dress together. Sliding the fabric away, he trailed his warm hands down my back, causing me to arch and purr like a kitten in glorious ecstasy.

Turning me over, he continued his explorations while I writhed on the silk covered mattress. Unable to take any more, I sat up and began removing his clothes until he was clad solely in a pair of silky blue boxers.

"Hm, my favorite color," I quipped before our impassioned kisses became more heated.

Wrapping his arms around me, he laid me back on the bed with his lips suckling my collarbone. I gasped at the electrifying hum I felt coursing through my body. Writhing beneath him, I planted my still stocking clad foot on his hips and eased the silken blue garment away. Growling in my ear, a whispered spell was all it took before I too was bare and heated before him.

Leaning away, he spent long moments studying my golden skin, blushed and swollen by his ministrations. His hands ran down my body reverently, slightly shaking with the intensity of emotion I could feel coursing through his veins.

A breath of air on my stomach and I heard, "You are glorious. I could die now and my soul would be happy for eternity with no need to ever traverse the mortal realm again." He hissed when I grabbed him by the arms and brought his body flush with mine.

Suckling his neck, I rolled him so that I was on top. Smirking down at him, I kissed his lips and said, "I do believe we have a bet to win. The Twins say pregnant by midnight. How about by morning?"

"I like it," he agreed. Pulling me down, he molded my body to his and stole the breath from my body.

And all coherent thought from my mind.

_+_+_+_+_+

**Severus POV**

Deciding I would only brood and let my imagination run away from me, I left my quarters in search of something to take my mind off of the battle to come. I had already seen the 'gift' from the Founders; black, fitted leather garments with long sleeves and a high neck. The accompanying note informed me that my fellow 'Protectors' have received similar garb.

Unaware of my destination, I let my feet guide me outside. I awoke from my stupor long enough to make out the small group of men by the water line of the Black Lake. I trudged forward after discerning that at least one of them was Remus.

Quietly, I stood beside the werewolf and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a fool," he muttered.

I looked questioningly at his companions; Bill, Kingsley, Arthur and the Twins. They all shook their head like they had no idea what the tired man was talking about.

"How are you a fool?"

His eyes, made golden by the quickly approaching full moon, were haunted as he answered, "I have already missed out on raising one child. It looks like I may have to do it again." We were too slow to understand what he was telling us. "Dora's pregnant."

My hand tightened on his shoulder with the knowledge that this normally happy news was overshadowed by the oncoming threat. "How long?" I asked.

"Six weeks." His face took on a faraway look. "The first time I see my wife terrified, it is because she doesn't know how to tell me she is going to be a mother and scared that I would be angry. I'm not angry," he added quietly, "I'm scared."

In a gesture that would normally be unlike me, I pulled him close and held on tight. Hearing movement, I watched the other men leave us alone to talk. The two of us were silent, just listening to the sounds of the water lapping against the earth. After a long, quiet moment, I pulled back enough to see his face. Upon seeing the utter despair, I turned him back towards the castle.

"Come on. We are going to my quarters to celebrate this joyous occasion before I send you back to your wife." His only response was to nod.

The walk to the dungeon was silent. Seating him on the leather couch next to the fire, I poured him a glass of the finest single malt whiskey I had in my stores. We spent the next twenty minutes staring at the fire before Remus spoke.

"Thank you, Severus."

"There is no need to thank me. You have saved and comforted many in the past. It is only right that someone return the favor. What else is bothering you?"

Any answer he would have shared was cut off when the walls around us made a great heaving shudder. The air in the room pressurized until I was sure my head was going to explode. When I came close to screaming from the pain, I felt a shift in power and the castle settled.

I looked to Remus' tightly clenched face for an answer to my silent inquiry. "That," he said, "is what I'm afraid of. It seems my daughter has consummated her marriage. Merlin, help us all."

Throwing back the remains of his drink, he gave me a tired grin. "I'm off to find my pregnant wife, assure her that I am overjoyed at our impending parenthood, inform her that she _will _stay in the tunnels and get what rest I can in her arms. I suggest you rest as well. There's no telling how soon the battle will start. Voldemort never did give us an itinerary."

I smirked at his words and showed him to the door. Before he was out of earshot, I said, "Give Dora my congratulations. You will both be fine parents and will see the end of this war together. I swear it."

Slightly mollified, he began his trek to his rooms. Closing the door behind me, I finished my drink, stripped, and climbed into bed. My last thoughts were on tomorrow and various scenarios on how it would end.

I hoped we would all see a new day… All except for Voldemort.

**Ta Da!! There you have it. Next chapter _will _be the battle. Enjoy that which I have given.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 25**

**Albus POV**

The ensuing battle was fierce. Without my command, the wards protecting Hogwarts went down, letting in all manner of creatures. Our only saving grace; Whosoever apparated onto the grounds could not leave again unless bid so by the Order. We couldn't stop the advance, but we could keep the enemy from leaving to fight another day.

We were lucky we had the chance to move our youngest charges to safety. Before lifting completely, the grounds and castle gave a great shudder, giving us a one-hour window in which to move our students to the tunnels, under Mrs. Fleur Weasley and Nymphadora's watchful eyes.

"Albus." Turning, my gaze settled on my most trusted friend.

"Minerva, is everything in place?"

She came to stand at my side, surveying the battleground below. "Yes. All we can do now is wait for Hermione and her Guard. Albus," Minerva hesitated then continued, "Albus, what if it isn't enough? What if Severus, Remus, Charlie, Moody… Hermione. What if they aren't strong enough?"

"My dear, Minerva," I said softly, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. "Do you really think Layla would leave her daughter unprotected? No," I was quick to assure, "we will not be alone in this. Of that, I can promise."

We stood quietly for a moment, enjoying the last calm before chaos broke. A green flash filled the sky, signaling the arrival of Voldemort – or as I knew him – Tom Marvolo Riddle. I looked to Minerva, knowing in my heart it would be for the last time.

"Well, Minerva," I said, raising my wand, "It has truly been an honor. Watch over my children," I added in a whisper.

"I will, Albus. I will."

These were the last words we uttered to one another before the top of the Astronomy tower was blown off, rubble striking the soldiers below.

_+_+_+_+_+

Harry POV

My heart stopped when I saw Voldemort blow up the tower where Dumbledore and McGonagall had just been standing. I looked at Ron, shock on my face.

"Do you think -," face pale, he couldn't even finish the question.

"I don't know." I whispered. "Come on. We have to keep the way clear for Hermione." Ron nodded, ashen face going red with fury and determination.

"I'm right behind you."

Putting up a shield, we made our way down the hill, blocking, stunning and binding any Deatheaters in our way. We were steady; keeping our emotions in check so as not to provide our enemy a way through. Falling into a rhythm, we dropped rounded disks on the fallen and bound Death Eaters. The disks, when activated by the dark aura surrounding Voldemort's followers, acted as portkeys to an impenetrable cell for our enemies to await trial.

I don't know how long we fought; I barely noticed our shield flicker and die before we felt the full force of the Death Eater spells. I watched Ron take a burning hex to the back before I could re-summon our shield.

After what felt like days of fighting, using moves and spells Hermione spent weeks drilling into our heads, the world seemed to stop. Reaching for Ron, we watched the ground roll, breaking away in places, before it came to a stop at the base of the northern hill. All focus left our comrades and instead was placed on the hill.

Our Weapon had arrived.

_+_+_+_+_+

Severus POV

Moody, Charlie and I stood away from father and daughter, providing as much privacy as we could. As we checked our arm and leg guards, we couldn't help but overhear the solemn goodbye and instructions Remus had for his new found child.

"Promise me, if the battle goes sour, you and Charlie will get as far away from here as possible. Take Dora and find somewhere safe to hide." Remus held Hermione at arms length, shaking her slightly to make a point.

I shook my head and muttered, "He's known her for the last four years. One would think he had learned not to order her around. The insufferable brat does what she wants." Remus' growl told me he had heard every word I said.

"Boys, stop it," Hermione said, giving us both a warning glared. "Dad… Do you honestly think I'd be able to hide from Voldemort and His evil for long? No. Besides, how can I leave you all at the hands of His torment?"

Kissing his cheek, she let Remus hug her before she turned to survey the rest of us. She nodded at Moody and Charlie before resting her eyes on me. She whistled, damn the little chit.

"Looking good, Uncle Severus. You should wear faery garb more often."

I glared at her, but she was already pulling her husband away. They stood apart from us, totally aware but trying hard to ignore the men around her and Charlie. No more than a foot apart, Hermione and Charlie stood with hands clasped, quietly contemplating the other.

Moody, Remus and I moved to give them as much privacy as possible. Moody busied himself with cleaning his magic eye. Remus and I chose a less disgusting distraction.

"Severus," he whispered, "I'm asking you as a father. If the battle goes ill, please get her out of there. Tie her up if you have to, just get her out."

I gave him a wry smile. "You know she and Dora will both have fits if anything happens to you. And," I added, "As young as she is, her power is potent. I doubt any spell I use to subdue her would last more than a few minutes. After midnight… Well, she'll be unstoppable."

Remus winced. "Gods, Severus. Do you think she can handle it? That power, I mean."

Moody put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "She's your daughter, Lupin. If she can't handle it, then no one can."

"That isn't very reassuring, Alastor, but I thank you for the consideration."

The gruff Auror nodded. Walking to the edge of the forest, he waited.

The forest went quiet. A pack of Werewolves waited at the eastern edge, far away from the Centaurs who had agreed to aide us. Hagrid's Aragog was more than enthusiastic about helping. I shudder to think of the damage he and his young could produce.

Seconds before the midnight toll, the ground shook. Hearing a gasp, Remus and I turned, staring at the sight before us.

Illuminated from within, Hermione shone with a brilliant gold light, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Five shadowy figures stood around her; two men at her back and two women at her sides. Another smaller figure walked forward, arms outstretched towards Remus.

"Remus," she breathed.

"Layla?" Remus choked on a breath.

She smiled, her features hazy. "All will be well, now. Come, we haven't much time."

Turning away, Layla laid a small hand on her daughter's cheek, singing softly beneath her breath. Walking away, she led a dazed Hermione away from the forest, followed closely by the Four Founders.

I looked at Remus and Charlie closely, hardly aware of Moody following silently behind the glowing woman. I put a hand on both men's shoulder, feeling the extent of their fear. Not for themselves, but for the young woman they both loved and would gladly protect with their last breath.

"Promise me, Severus. You'll get them both out of there."

Taking a deep breath of my own, I promised them both, knowing one of us probably wouldn't survive.

_+_+_+_+_+

Hermione POV

Midnight.

I can't remember much past a burning pain filling my body, light and power thrumming through my veins. And the voices… Hundreds of voices, all clamoring to be heard were instructing me on what to do, not caring how much it hurt.

My mother's hand on my cheek stemmed some of the overflow. I lifted a hand in wonder, staring intently at my new golden glow. I didn't hear the whispered, awed, conversation going on around me.

My eyes floating to the back of my head, I blindly followed my mother, trusting in her guidance to lead me safely to the battle ahead.

I smelled the battle before I heard it: A mixture of sweat, fear and evil permeating the air. I smelled the blood of my friends and enemies soaking the ground, although I knew deep in my heart that no one had yet died.

Blind, I couldn't see where we stopped, but I felt it. The Hill was where Charlie and I first kissed, watching the stars and making endless dreams. I smiled when I felt the power flowing from my body to the earth, making the ground tremble with every breath I took.

Opening my hands, I held them parallel to the ground, letting a stream of golden light flow. Screaming through my mind, the voices of the plants, animals, even the rocks and the soil begged me to set them loose. Feeling the dark aura around Hogwarts, the magical beings sought a way to help and protect their beloved home.

I don't remember anything after I opened my eyes, breaking the small tether of restraint my mother had on me. Giving over to the power in my body, I gave no thought to the hundreds who would probably fall at my hands this day. All I cared about was the thirst for power dictating my thoughts and actions.

I doubt I'll live to regret the lives I have taken.

_+_+_+_+_+

Charlie POV

Death. There was no other word for what I saw. Hermione's eyes were blood red, becoming darker as the air crackled around her. I reached for her, hoping she would recognize us and not let the power consume her.

I was tackled from behind for my stupidity.

"Idiot!" Severus berated. "If you touch her, she'll drain the life right out of you! Are you such a fool you'll give up your life in the time it takes for her to breathe?"

"What?" I gasped out. "What the hell do you mean? What's happening to her?"

Remus gave me a hand up. "Her body turns all life around her to raw power. She's unstoppable." Remus fell quiet, terrified no doubt by the thought that his daughter was so dangerous.

"What do we do?" I asked, aching to pull Hermione close, shielding her from danger.

"You keep anyone from touching her: Friend or foe," Salazar said, his dark eyes flashing. "We will keep her safe. Your only job is to protect your friends."

We nodded, scared of the grin spreading across Hermione's face. Seconds later, she started walking down the hill, a trail of dead earth left in her wake. The air around her crackled with pent up energy, daring any of us to get too close.

Surrounding her, Moody and Severus took the front with Remus and me in the rear. Immediately we noticed how her presence affected the witches and wizards on the battlefield.

None of our spells worked. We were powerless to do anything. Not even a simple stunning spell could be conjured.

Panicked, I looked at Remus. "What do we do now?" I yelled over the clamor of battling opponents. Upon seeing the glowing figure, Voldemort ordered his followers to destroy her. A tidal wave of Light and Dark soldiers came at us. I tossed away two Death Eaters, dropping charmed disks on their fallen bodies.

"That!" Remus called back, doing exactly as I had done; Severus and Moody followed suit. So we fought. For how long, I don't remember. I only remember following my wife into the fray, her aura attracting light and dark alike.

Some of the enemy made it through our collective protection. It seemed the Founders and Layla were there more for our protection instead of Hermione's. Any who got through our defense screamed in agony as first their power was leeched from their bodies then their lives. All that was left of their existence was the blood staining the ground.

It sickened my heart to hear my sweet tempered, gentle wife cackle in maniacal glee as she leeched the life from her enemy.

I felt the surge of power before I saw Him: Voldemort. He grinned, his forked tongue darting out from behind his teeth, catching Hermione's scent on the air. Enraged, I darted forward, trying to hide her from His sight.

Remus' horrified cry of, "Don't!" registered seconds before the feel of Hermione's hand on my back. I turned, amazed that I was still alive. She smiled at me.

"It's alright," her voice, no longer her own, was older and deeper than before. It was the voice of Gaea. I knew in that moment, she was gone from my grasp.

Moving aside, she made her way to stand before Voldemort. Taking his wand, he tried to fire off the killing curse. He was stunned when he realized it wouldn't work. His last sight on this earth was my wife's innocent smile before Harry plunged Godric Gryffindor's sword through His back.

None of us saw the blade He threw into the air, catching Hermione just below her left breast.

As His screams tore through the air, the ground shook, a whirlwind of immense power seeping from our greatest enemy's body. I grabbed Hermione, not caring that she could kill me, just wanting to protect her the only way I could: With my body. I pulled her to the ground and covered her, my hand cradling her head against my chest.

When the winds died down, I opened my eyes to see the ground littered with bodies; Soldiers of the Light and Dark alike. Behind me, Remus, Severus and Moody regained their footing, binding and sending off surrounding Death Eaters until there was none left. There was no struggle; The blast of Voldemort's death knocked his followers out.

During those hectic seconds, I looked down, wondering why my wife was not standing next to me. I almost died when I saw her; Blood matted her hair to her skin, the crimson lifeblood slowly draining from her body. Her skin, already pale, was downright porcelain. If it weren't for the blood staining the ground around her, I would think she was asleep.

Breaking from my stunned stupor, I fell to my knees, gently rolling Hermione onto her back. I didn't hear footsteps behind me, nor did I notice the tears running down my face. My only thought was on finding her wounds and staunching the flow as best as I could. My mind didn't register the serpent handled blade protruding from her chest.

Pulling back the leather top she wore, I found her wound. Voldemort's last act of terror was to create stab wound, nearly four inches deep, beneath her heart, angling towards her stomach. Lying beside her was the poisoned blade he had used, dislodged when I pulled off her top.

I hauled her close to my body, using the tight grasp as a way to stop her bleeding. Her body, cold as ice, shook with the force of my sobs. I wasn't aware of the screams coming my lips until I felt strong hands shake me roughly.

"Charlie! Dammit, Charlie, look at me!" Severus' voice punched through the fog. "She's alive. We have to get her to the castle."

"What? No!" I fought hard against the hands trying to take my dying wife away. Severus must have gotten sick of my struggling.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." A sigh and then, nothing; My world went dark. I never even felt Severus' spell hit me.

**Yep, I think I killed her. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! I love you all.**

**I don't own anything belonging to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 26**

**Remus POV**

Ten days… Ten days, fourteen hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty eight seconds exactly since the end of the Final Battle and the fall of Voldemort. Ten days, fourteen hours… My daughter, my innocent child has yet to wake. Her body has long since healed physically. Her mind…

With each day that passes, my hopes for my daughter's return lessens. Charlie has yet to leave her side, not allowing anyone to touch her. Not even me. I almost hexed him when he pulled his wand out on me. If not for Severus, Charlie would have been lying in the bed next to Hermione.

In an effort to maintain my family's privacy, Hermione was moved from the Infirmary to her original quarters. The incessant chatter from reporters and busy bodies was enraging the beast inside.

"Remus." Turning from the window, I watched my wife walk towards me. I gave her a tired smile, seeing her hand flutter to her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Remus, you need sleep. Come on. Molly has set up a bed for us in the next room." She tugged gently on my hand. "Come sleep with us."

"Us?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, us. Unless you have some way of removing this child from me long enough for us to sleep together." Hands on her hips, her body fairly glowed from her exasperation.

I chuckled and drew her into my arms. "I'm sorry. You took me by surprise. And, I'm sorry for not being there for you."

Dora shook her head. "Don't apologize. Hermione and, dare I say, Charlie need you more. Any news?"

I shook my head. "We've checked her over and over. There is no outward reason for her to not have awakened."

"Have you spoken to Albus? He may know something."

I sighed and rocked Dora back and forth in an effort to sooth her as much as myself. "Yes, and he knows nothing. One of the most brilliant wizards of his time and he can't tell me why my daughter is locked in limbo and won't wake."

Furious, I buried my face in Dora's neck, her soft humming lulling me to a sleep like state.

"Come with me. You need your rest. Hermione will awaken any day and she's going to need you well rested. Can you imagine the harping she'll give you if you go to her disheveled and exhausted?"

I snorted, knowing my wife was right. "All right. I concede to your logic. Let us retire, in the hopes of seeing our daughter's chocolate eyes open in the morn."

Dora giggled at my Aristocratic tone and I allowed her to lead me into the next room. The black, four-poster bed was made up in shades of gold, cream and red silk. Unbuttoning my shirt, I heard Dora moving around in the background, emerging from the room I assumed to be the bath.

"You, Sir, are going to take a long, relaxing bath with me. I've added bubble bath. Don't give me that look." The horror of a bubble bath knocked me out of my melancholy and was etched across my face.

I sighed when I saw the determined set of Dora's face. Claiming defeat, I removed the rest of my clothes and followed my already naked wife into the steaming bath. Sinking into the Jacuzzi sized tub, Dora flashed me a quick grin and beckoned me forward.

"You. In. Now."

I complied with her wishes and spent the next hour splashing around in a tub of hot, soapy water. Trailing a washcloth over Dora's stomach, my hand lingered, caressing the child growing within.

When we were both clean and relaxed, we retired, still naked, to the bed. Dimming the lights, I slept for the first time with my wife in ten – almost eleven – days.

Pulling her close and holding her tight, I sighed, contentment filling my soul. When I was sure Dora was sound asleep, I let my tears fall, my fear over losing my daughter over flowing.

Dora only snuggled closer, providing comfort even in her sleep.

**Severus POV**

It was killing us all – Remus and Charlie especially – to watch Hermione remain in her stasis. When I wasn't in Hermione and Charlie's quarters observing their conditions, I was busy in my laboratory, searching for a potion that would release the girl's mind... And one that would not harm the life growing within.

I sighed and set down the cup of cold tea in my hand. Leaning forward, I studied the figure in front of me.

"Well," I said, "What do we do now?"

"She'll wake in her own time, Severus." The annoyingly glowing figure before me said. "She needs her rest. You would, too, if you channeled that much raw power." Godric sat back, making himself comfortable on my leather couch. "How is her father?"

I scoffed. "Her father is suffering, along with her husband and every other person who loves her. Do you know when she'll wake? I'd rather she be conscious when her child enters this world."

Godric laughed, ignoring the reprimanding scowl Salazar gave him. "Have now worry, dear Severus. She'll be back to her old self - challenging your authority and intelligence - in no time at all. It shouldn't be long now."

"It had better not." A new voice said. "Why have you kept my daughter from her family?" Layla crossed her arms over her chest, daring Godric to refuse an answer.

"My darling Layla -"

"Don't you 'darling Layla' me. What are you playing at?"

Godric threw up his hands and sighed. "Nothing, Layla. Your daughter, no matter how strong she is, needs time to recuperate after the battle. She will wake, have no worry."

I looked at Godric. "When are you going to supply Remus with this little tidbit of information?"

"Now." Smirking, I turned around and saw the aforementioned werewolf enter my library.

"Remus," I nodded at him, gesturing to the seat next to mine.

"Hello, Remus." Layla said softly, a smile on her lips. "How is Dora?"

Remus softened his glare when he turned to his former lover. A ghost of a smile appeared at the thought of Dora. "She's doing very well. Taking her pregnancy in stride."

"Best enjoy it while you can, if its mother is any indication." Godric drawled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Godric grinned at Remus' affronted tone of voice. "Just that I know what your lovely wife was like when she was a child. As well as your own spawn."

"Godric, knock it off." Salazar stepped in, acknowledging the offense to his own descendent. "Now, explain to Remus and Severus why they should not worry about Hermione."

"Right!" Godric spread his arms wide. "My fellow wizards, in two days' time, your lovely Saviour shall awaken, well, whole and hearty. She is now residing in a place of healing to combat the after effects of her power. Albus is with her."

"Albus!" I exploded. "But he gave no mention. He gave us no help at all!"

"He wasn't allowed to say or do anything. He promised that he would allow us to care for Hermione while she healed... Mentally." Godric shrugged his shoulders. "Your daughter is fine, Remus. Merlin willing, and he has been very willing, Hermione won't feel any side effects."

"What kind of side effects are you talking about?" I asked, intrigued.

"Nightmares, primarily. A fear of her magic. The simplest charm could cause a panic attack. Merlin is working with her now."

"Merlin... The Merlin is working with her. How?" Remus asked.

"The one and only." Godric grinned in glee. "He has been watching your child since she was, well, conceived really. He has been guiding her actions since she first discovered her magic. Her imaginary friend, if you will."

Awed, I clarified, "You mean to tell us, that Hermione's imaginary playmate from childhood is actually Merlin, the greatest sorcerer that ever lived!"

"Yep."

Remus just shook his head. "So, all this time we have been tearing our hair out in fear and frustration, my daughter's been revisiting old friends. I feel so much better," he muttered darkly.

Layla laughed. "Don't worry, my love, she'll still be your little girl. No chance of changing her at all. Now," the apparition clapped her hands, causing a spray of light and glitter to fall over my floor. "You both need to go back to bed. You have a school to rebuild. Oh, and Severus. Don't be too hard on Albus. He was only doing what he was ordered to."

I glared at the woman. "We nearly kill ourselves and he has the gall to sit in his portrait and pretend that he knows nothing. He-"

"Leave it, Severus." Remus said. "We have other things to worry about. How's Minerva?"

"Pomona says she'll make a full recovery. Still some bones that need healing, but it shouldn't be long now before she's back to her old, scary self."

Remus glanced at me. "You better not let her hear you say that. She's worked hard to get that reputation. Come on, you need sleep and I need to see my daughter before I go back to bed." Nodding at the three figures in front of us, Remus left the room first.

I stayed a moment, brooding.

"That won't help, Severus. There's nothing you can do to make her wake any faster. She needs to go at her own pace. Merlin will see to it." And with a soft touch of her hand to my forehead, I was out cold, the cup in my hand gently removed by a warm breeze.

**Hermione POV**

"So, you're telling me that _you _are my playmate from when I was little." Perplexed, I looked at the man in the gray robes with long dark, silver threaded hair. "I really wish I could find that hard to believe. Why?"

Twinkling eyes stared at me beneath bushy eyebrows. "I have been with you since your first moments in this world."

"You mean, you've been around since I was _born. _But, why? Why am I so special?" At the look he gave me, I amended my statement. "Okay, so I can control elements and such, but why was it so important that you be around since I was little?"

Merlin shrugged, "You were unlike any other magical baby born in the last two thousand years. Someone had to dampen your magical force. Otherwise, you would have burned everything you touched."

"So... I'm dangerous." I thought about that a moment when I realized something else. Panicking, I asked, "What about any children I have? Will they be that dangerous?"

Merlin held his hands up to placate me. "Calm yourself, Child. You have nothing to fear for the life you carry. Your husband's magic is enough to subdue any power you pass to your offspring. Though, I must admit, you were a once in a lifetime anomaly. The composition of raw power and magic running through your wand hand can never be recreated. Your children will be safe."

"Okay," I said. I sighed, staring around me. We were sitting in an enclosed porch, overlooking a sea of sparkling blue water. The air was scented with vanilla and rose and a warm breeze caressed my skin. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the sun on my skin.

I was suddenly struck by the information Merlin had given me.

"I'm _pregnant!" _My hands flew to my stomach, clutching the blue silk in my fingers.

I heard a delighted chuckle behind me.

"You most definitely are, my dear child." Albus said.

I jumped up. "Albus!" Throwing my arms around his neck, I buried my face in his beard and cried.

"Hush now. This is meant to be a happy occasion." Stroking my back, he rocked me back and forth until the torrent of tears subsided.

Stepping back, I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. "What are you doing here?"

He gestured to the swing at my right. "I've come to help you heal. You've been through quite the ordeal. How are you?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Besides finding out my imaginary friend is actually Merlin and that I'm pregnant... I'm great."

Albus smiled and patted my hand. "That's my girl. Never one to let anything stand in your way.

I laughed a little with Albus and Merlin. For what felt like hours, both wizards helped me deal with any and all back lash I had felt since I woke in this place.

"So, you're telling me that there will not be a repeat of what happened that day. I can't hurt anybody?"

"No," Merlin said. "Neither should you be afraid of your magic. It can't hurt you, your family... Your child."

"Nightmares?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"You'll have some," Albus replied regretfully. "Do not try to dampen them. It is your mind's way of healing. It would help if you talked about any dreams you may have. Severus and your father will be the most help. You will be well taken care of."

I smiled at him, grateful for his words.

"Now," Merlin said after a moment of silent contemplation, "It is time for you to make your appearance in the living realms."

I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Albus and said softly, "You aren't coming back."

"No," he shook his head and held my hand. "It is time for me to rest. Besides," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "You and your friends will need someone to name your children after."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, just a gentle request." Helping me stand, he wrapped me in the last hug I would ever receive from this man and left a kiss on my forehead. Standing back, he allowed Merlin to say his goodbyes.

"You have done well, my child. Rest easy and live well." Kissing my cheek, a soft glow surrounded both of us. Feeling my eyes grow heavy, I sent one last smile to two of my favorite people before falling onto a soft bed and light blankets. Squinting, I was fighting against the offending light when I heard a cry from my right."

"Hermione!"

**Yay, I didn't kill her!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Original Characters belong to me.**

**Sorry for the delay... Way too much going on and not enough time to write**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27**

**Severus POV**

_"Never _do that again!" Remus said, shaking his daughter gently to emphasize his point. Hermione just grinned, her face lighting up with a secret joy on which the rest of us could only speculate. Snuggling close, she murmured, "I promise," her head tight against Remus' chest.

Hating to break the reunion, but knowing the number of people who wanted to visit, I cleared my throat, ignoring the glare marring the werewolf's face.

"Sorry," I said, "but we have a hallway full of people waiting to speak to your daughter."

"Charlie?" Hermione asked hopefully.

I hesitated. Remus answered. "Bill and the Twins took him to the cottage. We had to drug him in order to get him to sleep. He wouldn't leave you willingly."

Hermione sighed. "When do I get to see him?"

"Arthur and Alastor have gone to get him. He should be here in a few minutes. While you wait," I smirked, "there are two young men standing outside your door, ready to hex me if I don't let them in."

Hermione smirked back. "I'd pay to see that."

Laughing, Remus moved back enough to allow Ron and Harry space to surround their friend. Remus and I left to give the three privacy.

We made our way down the corridor to Remus and Dora's borrowed quarters. Remus wasn't willing to leave his daughter for long, and Minerva wanted to make sure Dora and the unborn baby were comfortable.

"She seems to be all right, despite everything she went through," I commented, pulling the outer door to Remus' chambers open. The shaking in his hands made any attempt at grabbing onto a door handle impossible.

He nodded his thanks at me as he replied, "She does, at that. We should hardly be surprised."

"Why? Because she's your daughter, or because Albus and Merlin were with her?"

"Both," Remus grinned. He walked ahead of me into the bedroom he and Dora shared. The further the woman got in her pregnancy, the more she abhorred the idea of wearing clothing. It wouldn't do for Minerva to find her naked, wandering around her chambers. Though he never confided in me outright, this was a phase of pregnancy that Remus found to be very interesting. The look in his eyes was enough explanation for me.

I shook my head and made my way to the decanter sitting next to the fireplace. Pouring out two glasses of Firewhiskey, I swirled the amber liquid in the glass, waiting for Remus to return. I walked around the sitting room, glancing at and studying the baby-proofing that had already taken place. Glass end tables were replaced with sturdy, round-edged wood. Throw rugs turned into soft, thick carpet and the furniture was bolted into place. In the kitchen, floor level cabinets were gone and the drawers were charmed to only open at the magical signature of either Remus, Dora or the house elves.

I turned as soft footsteps entered the room. Dora, dressed in an oversized blue robe, braced her hand on the wall as she walked to me. I set my glass down, absently wondering where Remus had gone, and took some of the pregnant woman's weight on my arm. She nodded in thanks, grinning at me.

"Would you like to see the nursery? I have it on good authority that it was decorated by many of your Slytherin students. Is there any truth to that?"

I smirked. "Punishment duty. The more insufferable of my students scrubbed and painted the room... By hand. Those were glorious moments."

"Mm-hm." Dora gently steered us down the hall. She placed a hand beneath her swollen belly and rubbed small circles up and over. She tried to hide the grimace running across her face, but she wasn't fast enough. "I had Bill check the room for curses just in case. He added a few alarm charms along with the ones you had already provided."

"How did you know I was the one to apply those charms?" I knew she was a brilliant witch, I just never expected her to be able to differentiate between his magical signature and anyone else.

"Remus told me," Dora replied with a smirk of her own. "He didn't want me to try removing the charms myself." This time, she could not hide her grimace. Her nails digging into my arm were another sign of her distress.

"Dora, how long have you been feeling this pain?" I asked, consternation coloring my tone.

"Oh, about an hour. Or five." Dora looked up at me, smirking at the glare I sent her way.

"And why did you not tell anyone?" I abruptly stopped our approach to the nursery and turned her back towards the front room. I ignored her protests that she was fine and looked for her errant husband. Exasperated, I looked down at the woman at my side and asked, "Where is your husband?"

"Um," she put a finger to her chin, feigning ignorance, "I think he went back to see Hermione." She grinned at my groan.

"And you can't use the floo while pregnant." I sighed, wishing I had finished my drink. Leading her to the couch, I helped her find a comfortable position and floo called the Infirmary.

"Pomona," I called, praying the matronly nurse was around. I was disappointed to see Ginevra Weasley's face in the fire.

"Oh, hello, Professor. What can I do for you?"

"Is Pomona around? We need her help in the Lupin's quarters."

Ginevra grimaced. "Sorry, but she had to leave for the week. Family emergency. What can I do for you?"

I sighed. "Dora is feeling pain in her stomach. She says she has been feeling this way for the last few hours. Remus is gone again, and I can't bring Dora all the way to the Infirmary on foot and she can't use the floo."

"Severus?" I heard Molly Weasley's voice in the background. "What's this about Dora feeling pain?"

"I believe, though I am not an expert in such things, that Dora is in the beginning stages of labor. Can you come down?" No sooner were the words out of my mouth, than Molly was shouting orders behind her. I tuned her out, my attention once again drawn to the muffled cries behind me. I started to stand when Molly caught my attention again.

"Severus, move aside. I'll be there in a moment. I need you to move Dora to her bedroom and keep her calm. How is she doing?"

I glanced at the woman in question. Though her face was contorted in pain, she sent me a reassuring smile. "She's fine. Mild pain, but she's calm. All right, I'll have her moved and ready for when you come down." Molly nodded, but was soon distracted by the commotion behind her.

I stood and walked over to Dora. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I waited for this latest pain to subside before I urged her to stand. Once she was upright, I swung her into my arms and against my chest. Glancing at her pinched face, I tried to make my way down the hall as gently and quickly as possible.

Entering the room, I placed Dora on the center of the bed. Moving pillows behind her, I helped her sit up and draped a light blanket over her lap. She sent me a grateful smile as Molly and Ginevra bustled into the room.

"Well, now. You are in labor and you didn't say anything?" Molly stood with her hands on her hips as her daughter went around the room setting up a makeshift birthing room. "And where exactly is your husband?" She turned and glared at me this time.

"He went to visit his daughter. She has just woken and he wanted to be there when Charlie arrived. I shall go and retrieve him." Anything to get me away from that room.

"Sorry, Severus, but you are needed here." Minerva and Andromeda entered the room. Minerva looked at the blank look on my face. "Remus met with some resistance on Fred and George's part. In short, they drugged him and he is now sleeping the night away in your quarters."

"And their punishment?" I asked, ignoring the Weasley's and their laughter.

"They will have dirty diaper duty for the next year," Andi assured me with a grin. "Don't worry. We'll coach you through this while Ted and Bill try to revive my son-in-law. With any luck, it won't take long."

I nodded, starting at the feel of someone removing my robes. I looked down into impish blue eyes surrounded by bright red hair. "You can't wear these while helping Tonks push. Come on, off they go." And with a tug, my robes were gone and in Ginevra Weasley's care.

Another set of hands began to roll up the cuffs of my shirt. I nodded at Andromeda and took over the rest of the chore. I walked over to the bed, staring down at the panting woman in the bed. Retrieving the rag in a basin of cool water, I trailed the cloth down her face, mopping up the sweat.

She gave me a grin in thanks. "Water?" She asked me.

"Sorry, but it's just chipped ice for you, dearie." Molly bustled up behind me, thrusting a bowl of ice and spoon into my hand. I sat on the edge of the bed, mindful of my weight to keep from jostling Dora in any way, and began to spoon feed her the ice. She grimaced at the concept, but didn't argue.

"So," she said, looking at me beneath a mop of tangled brown hair. "First time delivering a baby, eh?"

I glared, spooning more ice into her mouth. With her mouth full, I answered, "First of all, I will _not _be delivering your child. But you are correct, this is my first time in this situation."

She nodded. "Mine, too." She grinned at the withering look I gave her.

"Indeed." The room went quiet, save for the puttering of four women in the background. It wasn't long before Dora's contractions took her attention away from the ice in my hand. She fought to keep her cries muffled, but the pain soon began to over power her.

"Mum?" Dora looked to her mother, worry etched on her face. "It hurts."

"I know, baby." Andromeda smoothed her hair away from her daughter's face. "Severus, I need to you move and sit behind Dora. Honey, lean into Severus' chest. Everything's going to be okay."

I balked at the order. "You want me to do _what?"_

"Severus, if you don't get behind Dora _right now, _I will ensure that you _never _brew another potion again."

Molly's threat was not a threat. Expelling a deep breath, I looked at the metamorphagus and shook my head.

Moving gingerly, I place my legs on either side of Dora's small body. With a mound of pillows behind my back, I helped shift Dora into a position that would be comfortable for the both of us. When I was in position, she sank into my chest, her head tucking under my chin as she let out a soft moan.

She was silent for the moment, her breaths matching mine. At a loss as to where I should put my hands, and sensing my confusion, Dora took both of my hands in her small ones and placed them on her swollen belly. The child within settled its movements, giving its mother a moment of reprieve.

"See," she panted, "Baby knows its uncle. It's why he stopped moving." She looked down at her swollen tummy, glaring in irritation. "Why is it, that he never behaves for me?"

"Because he will be a cloned copy of you." Andi muttered, remembering the same problem she had when pregnant with Dora. Her daughter just glared, her mouth shut tight in a thin line to prevent the escape of the strangled cries hidden in her throat.

"Breath," I said when her face became an alarming color of purple. "Cry out if you must, just not in my ear."

"Why?" She huffed, glaring. "Your ears are almost as big as your nose!"

"Ah," Molly smiled, "Someone's getting cranky. Just let me check the state of things." Taking out her wand, Molly passed a soft blue light over the rippling stomach. Dora and I stared in anticipation, dreading her next words.

"Alright. Time to start pushing. Severus, put your arms underneath Dora's and hold on to her shoulder. Dora, on the next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can. Hold on to Severus' hands if you must. Ready?"

Dora nodded as I shook my head in the negative. Dora and Molly glared at me while Ginevra just smiled. Patting me gently on the shoulder, the youngest Weasley moved to my side, blocking my view of Dora's legs. I gave her a grateful look, not wanting to see more than I had to see.

"Alright, now. Dora, I want you to get ready." Molly said as Andi and Ginevra grabbed hold of Dora's legs. With a deep breath, Dora grasped my hands tightly as she bore down, pushing as hard as she could. Seconds later, she let out a gasping breath, falling against my chest in exhaustion. Grabbing at the bowl to my side, I trailed the cool cloth against Dora's face, mopping up the sweat already forming. She nodded at me in thanks, preparing herself for the next round.

This process continued for the next several hours. Dora panting and pushing, me wiping her face and keeping my eyes averted. In one of the few moments of peace Dora had, she tucked her head more securely beneath my chin, snuggling and looking for comfort. As exhausted as I was, I didn't care. I just pulled her closer, inwardly wondering where her husband was.

"How much longer?" Dora asked me when her mother, Molly and Ginevra left the room to speak. I just gave her one of my more baleful stares.

"Why, pray tell, are you asking me?" I shifted her gently in my arms, finding her a more comfortable position.

"Because you're here, and it was a rhetorical question." She shot back at me, glaring heatedly.

I glared back, distracting her from the pain she so obviously felt. When her lips thinned out into a white line, I poked her shoulder. She released the breath she had been holding, relaxing her body and face. Her elbow in my stomach was retaliation enough for her.

Glaring, I didn't notice Andi and Molly re-enter the room, fresh water and towels in hand. Banishing me from the room, Dora was changed into fresh clothes and the bed linens changed. This small reprieve allowed me time to regenerate circulation in my legs. Ginny sat at a small table laden with food and drink.

"Eat," she said, motioning a hand towards the refreshments. "You're going to need it according to my mother."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, sitting across from her and starting in on the sandwich in front of me.

"The baby's turned. He's in the wrong position for the birth." The white knuckled grip young Ginevra had on her glass belied the calm words coming from her mouth.

"What is she going to do?"

Taking a sip of her juice, Ginevra sighed before answering. "They have to turn the baby. If he wasn't stuck, we could just continue like this."

"And does Dora know this?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Mum is telling her now. Apparently this isn't so uncommon in Dora's family." Ginevra rubbed the back of her neck, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You should rest," I commented softly.

She grinned, leaning back in her chair. "Not until after Dora's baby is born. By then, Remus should be awake."

"Not if your brothers have anything to say about it. I heard they drugged him fairly well."

"Well, if he had not tried to wake up Charlie, they would have left him alone. Besides," she added with a grin, "He needed the sleep just as much."

I grinned as I drained my cup of tea. Standing, I stretched my arms over my head, bending over backwards slightly to relieve the tension in my lower back.

Placing a hand on the shoulder of the young woman next to me, I pulled her close in an uncharacteristic show of affection.

"Come on, Professor." Ginny patted me gently on my chest. "It's time to bring the next Tonks-Lupin into this world."

Slipping into the room, I nodded in sympathy at the grim looks on the faces of Molly and Andi. Ginny moved to her mother's side, listening for instruction. Andi laid a gentle hand on her daughter's sweat soaked brow. Dora tried to smile in reassurance, but the effect was more of a grimace than anything else.

I slipped back into my place behind her back, settling her comfortably against my chest. Holding her tight, I tried to comfort her as best as I could. She only had a short reprieve before she began to tense.

Her contractions starting again, it wasn't long before the night's events began again in a vengeance.

**Remus POV**

_'What am I doing here?'_ I thought to myself as I shoved away the blankets holding me to the bed. Light filtered in through the gauzy, curtain covered window. The placement of the window was what I first noticed, noting how the window was in the wrong position.

Sitting up in the bed, I kept my movements slow, still feeling the effects of the drugs in my body.

_'Weasleys. Must have been the Weasleys._'

"Well, look who's up!"

I cringed at the voice coming from my right. Without my noticing, the two I suspected of drugging my tea walked into the room, startling me from my thoughts.

"What am I doing here? And where is here?" I asked, moving to stand.

"Whoa there, Daddy." Fred came to my left and George moved to my right. "Be careful now. We wouldn't want you to keel over and hit your head."

I glared, wanting to shrug them both off, but not having the strength. "What did you put in my tea?"

Fred grinned at George, laughter in his eyes. "So many questions. Which should we answer first?"

"How about why you drugged me, then let's move on to where we are." I insisted, allowing them to help me to a nearby table laden with stew, warm bread and milk. I gave the food a dubious look, wondering what else they were planning on drugging me with.

"Don't look like that, Pops. You need your strength. We haven't drugged anything this time." George handed me a spoon and gestured, indicating that I should start eating. "Mum will be very upset if you don't eat. Not to mention your daughter."

I had started eating when sound from the hallway caught my attention. Charlie entered the room, looking the way I felt.

"Got you, too, huh?" He asked with a grin, sitting across from me, lifting a cup of tea to his lips.

"Yeah," I glared at the twins who tried-and failed- to look so innocent. "I came to get you because Hermione woke up, but when I got to your rooms your mother was waiting for me with a cup of tea. Bloody woman drugged me." I muttered.

"It was for the best. You obviously needed the sleep. Otherwise, you wouldn't have slept so long."

Charlie and I sat in silence, both eating to drive away the lingering drugs in our body.

"So," I said, pushing my bowl away. "What have I missed."

"Oh, not much," George shared a sly smirk with Fred and Charlie. "Just the birth of your first child."

"What!" I dropped my glass of milk, shoving my chair away.

"Hold on," Charlie stood in front of me, holding my arm steady. He sent a glare at his brothers, "Come on, Dora's fine and the baby isn't here yet. You haven't missed anything."

"I have to go," I mumbled, moving away from the tower of muscle in front of me.

"No," more arms grabbed on to me, inhibiting my progress. "There's nothing you can do, and you'll just be in the way. Let the women handle this."

"But I promised her I would be there." I stared dazedly out the window.

"It's okay. Severus has it under control." George patted my arm lightly.

That helped a little bit, knowing the other man wouldn't let anything harm my wife. "I take it he didn't like that."

"From what Ginny said, he was absolutely terrified." We all laughed a little at that, sympathizing for the man. Charlie helped me into a chair, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"So," he started. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"Teddy for a boy, and Layla for a girl." I tried to shift my focus to the present, but all I could think about was my wife in labor. "Are you sure-,"

"There's nothing you can do. We've been keeping in contact via mirrors. Ginny said she was close. Even with some minor complications."

"You mean the baby was breached?" I asked, surprisingly not as upset as I probably should have been.

"Yeah," Fred looked at me strangely, "How did you know?"

"Andi warned us when we told her we were pregnant. It's common in her family."

"Ah," George nodded. "Well, according to my sister, everything is fine. Mum and Andi were successful in turning the baby, and Snape hasn't passed out, yet. I'd say that everything is okay."

Before I could reply, a soft voice was heard from Fred's pocket.

"Did you really put me back in your pocket? You were supposed to keep the mirror on the table." Ginny called, perturbed at her brother's carelessness.

"Sorry, sister mine, but we didn't want the mirror to break." Pulling the mirror from his shirt pocket, Fred held the mirror up for he and George to see their sister's reflection. I moved to stand behind Fred's chair, Charlie moving with me.

"Oh, good. You're both awake." She said, ignoring her brother's response. "As soon as you both have eaten and cleaned up, come back to Remus' rooms. We have someone we'd like for him to meet."

"We'll come right now," I said, moving towards the door.

"Not until you've cleaned up and changed your clothes. Dora wants you nice and tidy when you meet your son."

"My son," I whispered in awe, stumbling to lean against the wall. "I have a son."

"Yes, you do. And he's almost as loud as your wife." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Severus?"

"Yes," he replied, exhaustion coloring his every word. "Your wife is most anxious to see you. As is your son."

"Alright," I conceded, knowing that I would not get any further with the man in front of me. "Twenty minutes. We've already eaten, I just need to clean up and change."

"Very good." Severus nodded his head. Running a hand over his face, he shook the fatigue out of his eyes. "Your daughter will be waiting for you both." And with that, he cut the connection.

"Well," I said to Charlie. "Let's get going. I know Hermione is waiting to see you."

"Yeah," he replied, a dazed look on his face. The rest of us just grinned, propelling him towards the bath so he clean up. Ten minutes later, we were ready to go.

The anticipation left a ball of lead in the pit of my stomach.

**Hermione POV**

"Oh, he's adorable." I cooed, stretching out a gentle hand to touch the baby's face. Dora just smiled, shifting gently on the bed. Severus placed a hand on my head, saying good night in his silent way. He nodded at Dora, promising, with his eyes, that he would return the next morning with potions to help her regain her strength. Dora nodded back in thanks.

"Would you like to hold him?" The new mother asked when Severus left the room.

I grinned, "Of course." Moving closer to mother and child, I leaned down with practiced care and cuddle the newborn close to my chest. I traced my finger over Teddy's eyebrows and lips, tickling his nose. I moved my head to speak to Dora, but saw that she was sound asleep.

I smiled, standing and rocking the baby in my arms. "Pretty soon," I whispered, "Our daddy is going to be here. Oh, he is going to be so happy to see you. He couldn't wait for you to come, so your uncles had to put something in his tea to make him sleep." I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me as I murmured to the baby sleeping in my arms.

"You knew about that, did you?"

I turned, placing a finger to my lips. Smiling, I replied, "Actually, it was my idea. Molly just offered to be the scapegoat. How did you sleep?"

Dad smiled back, walking silently towards me, Charlie right behind him. "The real question is, how long was I out?" He placed a kiss on my forehead as he lay a hand on his son's head.

"About twelve hours, I think." I looked to Charlie for confirmation.

"Yeah," he whispered, awed by the sight of the baby in my arms. "That sounds about right."

I looked at my dad, seeing the same look on his face. Nudging his shoulder with my forehead, I asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

He gave me a bright smile, gingerly taking Teddy from my arms. As he moved to sit next Dora, Charlie wrapped his arms around me from behind. Placing a gentle kiss on my neck, he started pulling me backwards, moving towards the door.

Remus just nodded in our direction, acknowledging our escape. So wrapped up in the glow of new fatherhood, his attention was solely on his wife and new child.

"Come on," Charlie said, pulling me down the corridor to our own chamber.

Following him willingly, I locked the door behind us, not wanting to be disturbed. Warding our rooms from intruders, Charlie led me towards the bath, tapping his wand on the tub and filling it with hot, steamy water and fragrant bubbles.

I smiled, moving to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. Sliding my hands up his shirt, I moved the fabric away just enough to expose to back to my lips.

"Hmm," he hummed, halting in his bath preparations for a moment, savoring the feel of my lips on his skin. "What was that for?" He asked, turning to face me.

"I missed you." I replied simply. I helped him remove his shirt, batting his hands away as he tried to do the same. "Now, now. No need to rush."

"That's what you think," he replied, growling low in his throat. Stooping, he grabbed me by the waist and stripped off the gown I was still wearing. I just grinned at his impatience, delighting in the little noises coming from his lips.

Turning, he slowly lowered me into the oversized bath. Still behind me, he dropped his pants and joined me, straddling me from behind. I draped my body against his chest, tucking my head beneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around me in response, content to sit quietly, listening to our hearts beat in tandem.

With the information running through my mind, I didn't want to wait to tell him. Taking his hands, I gently placed both on my barely rounded abdomen.

"Guess what," I murmured, tilting my head a little to the left.

"Hm?" He replied, running kisses up and down my exposed neck.

"I'm pregnant."

_Splash_.


End file.
